Te necesito
by SakuroCefiro
Summary: Continuacion de Sacame de mi soledad, Han pasado tres años desde que Sakura se mudo a la aldea de la arena y empezo su nueva vida al lado de la persona que amaba, pero mas de una cosa se interpondra entre su felicidad y le traera muchos problema GaaSaku
1. Vida Nueva

**Bueno esta es la continuacion de "Sacame de mi soledad" e igualmente un GaaxSaku espero que les guste y apoyen mi historia. Han pasado tres años desde que Sakura se fue, por lo que ahora los personajes tienen 18 y 19 años.**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripcion de la situacion

**Te necesito/ Vida nueva  
**

Tres años habían pasado desde que Sakura decidió partir a Sunagakure junto a SU Kazekage; según Sakura, los mejores tres años de su vida y en los cuales podría decir que se encontraba viva.

Gaara seguía siendo frio, pero ahora más que nunca seguía dedicado a su aldea y al bienestar de todos. Gaara adoraba a Sakura y la relación con sus hermanos había mejorado notablemente.

Una mañana normal en la aldea de la arena aunque la tranquilidad podría durar poco.

-Buenos días Gaara- decía Sakura mientras lo saludaba con un dulce beso

-buenos días Sakura- le respondió con una cálida sonrisa- ya te vas al hospital?-

-si, pero no te preocupes que te deje el desayuno al igual que el de Kankuro y el de Temari-

-gracias, aun tienes pensado regresar a Konoha?-

-si, hace bastante tiempo que no voy y quiero verlos a todos, vendrás conmigo cierto?-

-sabes que tengo que trabajar y no puedo dejar mi aldea-

-pero trabajas muy duro, es justo que te tomes un descanso-

-Sakura, no puedo posponer mis responsabilidades por un capricho tuyo-

-no es un capricho!!!! Solo extraño a Konoha-

-entonces si la extrañas tanto, no debiste venir a Suna-

-tienes razón, lo mejor será que me quede en Konoha y no regrese- dice tristemente, mientras se marchaba al hospital y azotaba la puerta fuertemente

-soy un idiota-

-Y uno de los grandes- dice alguien entrando

-Kankuro, eres tu-

-esta vez te pasaste Gaara, creo que deberías saber que debes ser más delicado con Sakura-chan-

-si, lo se, pero sabes que a veces me cuesta cambiar mi personalidad, se que han pasado tres años desde que estoy con Sakura, pero aun así me cuesta dejar de ser tan frio-

-no solo eso sino también dedicarle más tiempo- decía Temari ingresando por la puerta

-yo le dedico tiempo-

-si, pero la mayor parte de este se lo dedicas a la aldea- le dijo Temari

-es mi trabajo, soy el Kazekage-

-y ella es tu novia- le replico Kankuro

-debo tener prioridades-

-si, y por lo visto Sakura no entra en ellas-

- no cuestiones lo que hago ¬¬-

-no lo hacemos, pero recuerda que Sakura esta en un lugar lejos de sus amigos, de su casa, de Naruto, necesita sentir que no esta sola y por eso ella te necesita tanto como tu a ella-

- tienes razón Temari, iré a buscarla-

Por otro lado, Sakura no se dirigió al hospital ya que estaba muy furiosa como para concentrarse en el trabajo, en cambio prefirió dar una vuelta por la aldea para calmarse, mientras que pensaba

-"Gaara, te amo tanto pero a veces puedes llegar a ser tan frio que me lastimas" a veces pienso si tome la decisión correcta al venir aquí-

- No te preocupes, lo hiciste-

-que haces aquí, Gaara?-

-vine a disculparme contigo, lo siento-

-Gaara soy una molestia para ti? - le dijo Sakura poniéndose muy seria y con un semblante triste

-que?-

- interrumpo y distraigo tu trabajo? Eres el Kazekage y por mi culpa no puedes atender a tu aldea como se debe-

-Sakura yo…..- pero es interrumpido

-tienes responsabilidades con la aldea y por mi culpa no puedes cumplirlas, perdóname por ser una inútil y solo causarte problemas. Es triste que con los años no haya cambiado nada y aun siga siendo una molestia, lo mejor es que yo…-

Pero Sakura no pudo seguir mas ya que de repente Gaara la estaba besando apasionadamente, Sakura dejo toda la confusión atrás y abrazo con fuerza al pelirrojo haciendo mas apasionado el beso, cuando se separaron

-no vuelvas a decir eso-

-pero Gaara,yo….-

-pero nada, eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, no me arrepiento de que estés aquí, es mas, gracias a eso es que soy feliz, perdóname por lo que te dije, lo hice sin pensarlo, te amo y no soportaría que te alejaras de mi lado-

Gaara la abrazo fuertemente y de forma posesiva, demostrándole cuanto la necesitaba. Sakura correspondió el abrazo aferrándose con igual fuerza

-yo también te amo Gaara y tampoco soportaría perderte, perdóname por haber dudado de mi decisión-

- no tienes que decir nada, que te parece si hoy no vas al hospital y yo no voy a la junta-

- pero no puedes dejar tirado tu trabajo

- pero nada, hoy decidí dedicártelo a ti, además Kankuro y Temari se pueden hacer cargo-

- hai!! -le respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa

Hace mucho tiempo que Sakura y Gaara no se divertían tanto juntos; Temari y Kankuro se encargaron de las reuniones y atender a las personas que necesitaban al Kazekage. Mientras tanto Gaara y Sakura parecían unos niños pequeños, corriendo y riendo por toda la aldea, compraron algunas cosas y se sentaron en un parque a disfrutar de la comida, iban de un lado a otro saludando a todos y Sakura compraba muchas cosas para ella y para los hermanos de la arena. Todos los habitantes de la aldea sonreían felices al ver al Kage de esa forma, se podía decir que todos le habían cogido un gran cariño a su gobernante y a su novia, ya que Gaara era muy dedicado y siempre velaba por lo mejor para su aldea.

Cuando llego el ocaso, Sakura y Gaara se sentaron en lo alto de un edificio, el mismo donde atrás Sakura había anunciado su estadía en la aldea y había dado comienzo a su nueva vida. Contemplaron en silencio la puesta de sol que daba lugar a la noche; el ambiente era simplemente perfecto, hasta que el silencio acogedor fue interrumpido por una inesperada aparición.

- Pero que pareja tan linda tenemos aquí- dice una voz desconocida en tono de burla

CONTINUARA……………

Hola, espero que les haya gustado y les haya parecido bien, bueno acepto todo tipo de comentarios, reclamos y sugerencias, ojala y les agrade mi nuevo fic y muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en la conti, cuidense mucho


	2. Akatsuki

**Hola, en primer lugar agradezco mucho a las personas que han leido mi historia y a las que me han dejado un mensajito . me alegro mucho que les haya gustado, aqui les traigo la conti, esta un poco flojita pero espero que sea de su agrado **

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripcion de la situacion

Te necesito/ Akatsuki

- Pero que pareja tan linda tenemos aquí- dijo una voz desconocida detras de la pareja

Ante esa voz Gaara y Sakura se alertaron y se pusieron de pie inmediatamente. Gaara coloco su semblante serio y con voz fría y autoritaria hablo

-Identifícate-

-No se preocupe Kazekage, lo que menos importa ahora es mi nombre- dijo el desconocido

-es un Akatsuki- decía Sakura mientras observaba la capa negra con nubes rojas que portaba un chico de cabello largo y rubio que tapaba su ojo izquierdo

-Acertaste, si tanto les interesa saber, mi nombre es Deidara y vengo por el Jinchuuriki del Shukaku-

-jamás permitiré que te acerques a Gaara-

-Sakura, ve e informa a Kankuro que hay un intruso en la aldea- ordeno Gaara

-Gaara….pero tu-

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que tu y la aldea estén bien- le dijo el pelirojo con voz dulce

-lo siento mucho pero ella no se va- dijo con voz altiva el Akatsuki

-al que quieres es a mí, así que deja que ella se vaya-

-te importa mucho, no es así?-

Gaara no respondió a Deidara, solo le lanzo una mirada asesina y la arena se abalanzo sobre el rubio que la esquivo dificultosamente y se ubico en el lomo de una extraña ave blanca.

-Sakura, que estas esperando?-

Sakura miro a Gaara con ojos angustiosos, se acerco lentamente al chico pelirrojo y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios, luego acaricio suavemente su mejilla.

- ten cuidado Gaara-

-no te preocupes, estaré bien-

Deidara veía la escena desde el cielo con una sonrisa un tanto torcida

- "con que esta es la chica del Shukaku, las cosas serán mas fáciles de lo que pensé"- pensaba

Cuando Sakura se marcho la arena volvió a elevarse por los aires y ataco al ave. La pelea seguía y no llevaba a ninguna parte, la arena seguía con sus ataques y el Akatsuki seguía esquivándolos

-esto se esta complicando- decía Deidara mientras lanzaba una especie de arañas que hicieron explosión al contacto con la arena que protegía a Gaara del impacto-

-aléjate de mi aldea-

A lo lejos se escucho un grito, los dos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con Sakura, Kankuro y Temari, seguidos de una gran cantidad de ninjas de la aldea de la arena

- no tengo tiempo para perder con esto, no te preocupes, sabrás de mi nuevamente- dicho esto el Akatsuki se alejo rápidamente sobre su ave

-Gaara, estas bien?- pregunto su novia muy preocupada

-quien era ese sujeto?- dice Temari al lado de Kankuro

-un Akatsuki-

-que quería?-

-a mi-

-pero, como pudo haber entrado?-

-Kankuro, dobla la seguridad-

-como digas, me encargare de eso- decía mientras se alejaba con el resto de ninjas

-lo mejor será que regresemos a casa- propuso Temari

-si, vamos Gaara -decía Sakura mientras tomaba la mano del chico

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Sunagakure, el ave de Deidara aterrizaba cerca de un sujeto pelirrojo con la misma vestimenta de Akatsuki

- Te tardaste-

-lo siento Sasori, pero es más escurridizo de lo que pensé-

-entonces no lograste nada-

-de hecho encontré la forma de que el Jinchuuriki venga con nosotros sin que tengamos que buscarlo-

-cual es?-

-de hecho es una chica y su nombre es Sakura-

-una chica? Eso solo seria un encarte-

-podría ser, pero también podría ser la mejor forma de que tengamos al Shukaku en nuestras manos-

-puedes tener razón, lo mejor será hablar con los demás y vigilar a la chica, espero que esto funcione-

-después de ver lo que he visto, créeme que el Jinchuuriki es capaz de todo por esa chica -dice sonriendo ampliamente

-eso espero, Kage bunshin no jutsu!!!- dice creando un clon de sombra -ahora vámonos, el clon se encargara de espiar a la chica y darnos noticias de ella y el Kage- dice Sasori adentrándose en las arenas del desierto

De regreso en Sunagakure

-Gaara, estas algo inquieto, estas bien?-

- si, no es nada Sakura, es solo que no me esperaba eso-

-debemos tener cuidado, he escuchado muchas cosas de los Akatsukis, confiemos en Kankuro, el se encargara de la seguridad- dijo tranquila Temari

-si, aunque si buscan a los Jinchuurikis, también Naruto esta en peligro- Sakura estaba algo angustiada

-después de lo que esta pasando, creo que no deberías salir de la aldea Sakura-

-pero Gaara, sabes que tenia planeado ir de visita a Konoha- dice algo aburrida

-ella tiene razón-

-esta bien, pero entonces yo iré contigo, los Akatsukis me buscan a mi y si me alejo de aldea, no podrán hacerle daño-

-Gaara, estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo? Te estas poniendo como carnada para alejarlos de la aldea-

-Temari, eso es lo mejor-

-pero es muy peligroso, que tal si logran atacarte?-

-luchare-

-eres tan terco ¬¬-

-siendo así, lo mejor será que envié un comunicado a Konoha avisando sobre la visita de ustedes dos- dice Temari poniendose de pie

-si, es lo mejor, hazlo-

-esta bien, luego patrullare la aldea y regresare con Kankuro- dice la chica saliendo de la casa

-Gaara, quiero que me prometas algo- dijo dulcemente Sakura

-dime-

-pase lo que pase, no vayas a hacer nada tonto-

-esta bien- le respondió después de observar a la chica durante unos segundos

CONTINUARA………….

Bueno espero que le haya gustado, no tardare con la conti y agradezco mucho por leer y espero sus comentarios


	3. El viaje y el inicio de los problemas

**Hola, aqui llegue con la conti, bueno espero que sea de su agrado y de una vez les digo que les agradezco mucho por leer y por sus comentarios, en serio muchas gracias por sus animos. Disfruten del cap y por favor lean la nota al final del capitulo .**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripcion de la situacion

**Te necesito/ Vida nueva**

Al día siguiente en la guarida de Akatsuki

-regresaron, pero no veo que hayan traído al Jinchuuriki- dijo un hombre extraño que parecia estar cubierto por una planta y su cuerpo era mirad blanca y mitad negra

-no te preocupes Zetsu, solo es cuestión de tiempo- le respondio Deidara

-debemos hablar con los demás- demando en voz seria Sasori

-están adentro, vamos- respondio Zetsu empezando a caminar seguido por los otros dos

Una vez reunidos todos los Akatsuki, Deidara les cuenta su plan, mientras se hace unos minutos de silencio

-Sakura dices?- pregunto el lider de la organizcion

-así es, puede sernos muy útil- Deidara hablaba con mucha confianza

-por la descripción que das, creo que es esa chica, la amiguita del Kyuubi y de mi tonto hermano menor- hablo con voz fria Itachi Uchiha

-el Kyuubi? Si las cosas son así, podemos atrapar dos Jinchuurikis de una vez- dijo entusiasmado Kisame

-no es mal plan, tienes razón Deidara, nos encargaremos de la chica-

En Sunagakure

-buenos días- saludo un serio Gaara

-hola Gaara- Sakura le da un beso

-Temari, enviaste la carta?-

-así es Gaara, ya esta todo listo, supongo que a estas horas ya debe de haber llegado a Konoha-

-entonces es verdad que piensas viajar- pregunto interesado Kankuro

-ya lo discutí con Sakura y con Temari y voy a hacerlo-

-de verdad que eres terco y cuando se van?-

-partiremos mañana, hoy me encargare de dejar listas algunas cosas en la aldea y Sakura en el hospital-

-quieres que vayamos con ustedes? si Akatsuki esta detrás de ti, puede ser un viaje peligroso-

-me parece lo mejor- dijo algo inquieta Sakura

-se los agradezco, pero me siento mas tranquilo si ustedes dos se quedan al frente de la aldea mientras yo no estoy-

-como prefieras Gaara, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros-

Siguieron el desayuno tranquilamente pero no habían notado unos hilos de chakra que se ubicaban en la ventana y que terminaban en un chico pelirrojo con una capa negra de nubes rojas, el clon de Sasori que desapareció en un parpadeo.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

-para que me llamo vieja?- dice un chico rubio entrando forma muy brusca al despacho del Kage

-que no me digas vieja Naruto!!!!! Ejem ejem y bueno esta mañana recibí una carta de Suna-

-de Suna??? Es de Sakura-chan??!!- pregunta muy ilusionado casi encima de la Hokage

- no, es de parte de Temari-

-entonces debió de llamar a Shikamaru y no a mí-

-déjame terminar, como decía recibí una carta de Temari donde dice que Gaara y Sakura vendrán de visita a la aldea-

-que bien!!!! Veré a Sakura-chan!!!!- Antes de que la Hokage pudiera decir algo más Naruto ya había salido corriendo del despacho muy entusiasmado

El día se paso rápidamente, Gaara informo de su ausencia en la aldea y las razones de porque lo hacia y el concejo estuvo de acuerdo dejando la aldea al cuidado de Kankuro y Temari durante la ausencia de Gaara. Sakura dejo todo preparado en el hospital; ya podía viajar tranquilamente junto con Gaara.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Akatsuki, el clon de Sasori ya había llevado la información sobre el viaje y los Akatsukis se organizaban para un ataque.

Al día siguiente

-que tengan un buen viaje y Sakura, por favor entrégale esto a Shikamaru- dice Temari, dándole una carta muy sonrojada

-por supuesto Temari-chan no te preocupes-

-ten mucho cuidado Gaara- le dice su hermano muy seriamente

-si, lo se, vámonos-

Sakura y Gaara emprendieron su viaje, el cual era algo tenso ya que Gaara no hablaba nada, se notaba que estaba muy concentrado pensando en algo y Sakura opto por mejor no molestarlo, así que fue un viaje muy aburrido. El tiempo paso y solo quedaba un día para llegar a la aldea, estaban relativamente cerca, Sakura cansada del silencio se atrevió a hablar.

-Gaara, sucede algo?-

-nos están siguiendo- dijo de forma muy seria

-eh? Como es eso?-

-desde que salimos de la aldea nos están siguiendo, pero solo puedo sentir su presencia ya que no he podido ubicarlo-

-crees que sea peligroso?-

-no bajes la guardia Sakura, es mejor no arriesgarnos-

-si, tu también ten mucho cuidado-

Sakura no pudo decir nada mas ya que una explosión frente a ellos los alerto, cuando el humo se disipo apareció Deidara frente a ellos.

-tu de nuevo-

-les dije que nos veríamos pronto -dijo el Akatsuki con una sonrisa

-no tenemos tiempo para ti-dijo Gaara de forma fría

-vamos, no seas aburrido, juguemos un rato-

-no dejare que lastimes a Gaara-

-Gaara? Quien dijo que venia por el?- dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-Sakura, corre hasta Konoha, rápido!!!!- dijo el Kage abriendo los ojos de repente al caer en cuenta del plan del Akatsuki

-pero Gaara, no te dejare solo-

-Sakura, hazlo, yo me encargo-

-No se preocupen no hay prisa- dijo una voz apareciendo entre los arboles, cuando se pudo distinguir mejor la sombra solo se pudo ver un par de ojos rojos

-e…el Magenkyo Sharingan- dijo Sakura muy nerviosa al reconocer esos ojos rojos

-Sharingan?-

-Uchiha Itachi- afirmo la chica con voz seria

-así es, ahora no tendrán escapatoria-

-Gaara!! No lo mires a los ojos!!!-

-deberías preocuparte mas por ti- dice apareciendo en frente de Sakura y activando su Magenkyo Sharingan haciendo que la chica cayera en el genjutsu

-Sakura!!!!-

-detente- dice el otro Akatsuki lanzando una bomba e impidiendo que Gaara siguiera avanzando

-hazte a un lado- dice con rabia viendo como Itachi alzaba a una Sakura inconsciente en sus brazos

-no, si quieres ver a la chica, entréganos al Shukaku-

-que??-

-lo que escuchaste, tienes tiempo para pensarlo, no te preocupes, pero antes…. -Itachi aprovecho que Gaara aun se encontraba en shock por lo que le dijeron los Akatsukis así que uso su Sharingan en el aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar junto a Deidara y llevarse a Sakura con ellos.

CONTINUARA……………………..

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado y bueno quiero pedirles un favor referente a algo que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza y alguien me pregunto jijijiji bueno como en Sacame de mi soledad hice dos finales y en uno Sasuke murio y en otro no, quieren que Sasuke este vivo en este fic? ummmm yo tenia pensado dejarlo vivo, pero como siempre estoy para complacer a mis lectores, les pido el favor que me den su opinion y muchas gracias **


	4. Secuestrada

**Hola, quiero agredecerles a todos por leer este fic, dejarme sus comentarios y ayudarme con sus opiniones y sugerencias, todas son muyy valiosas para mi y las parecio enormemente, decidi dejar a Sasuke vivo para darle un toque mas emocionante al fic, espero que algunos no les moleste y de verdad aprecio su opinion, Bueno disfruten del cap**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Te necesito/ Secuestrada**

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde el inesperado ataque de Akatsuki, Gaara estaba empezando a recobrar la conciencia después de haber caído dentro del genjutsu de Itachi Uchiha; al abrir los ojos y encontrarse solo en el bosque recordó lo que había sucedido.

-Sakura!! Debo ir por ella, pero no se a donde, maldición!!!- decía enojado mientras golpeaba el piso- "Konoha" estoy cerca de la aldea, lo mejor será pedir su ayuda, ellos tienen mayor conocimiento de Akatsuki que yo-

Gaara emprendió su camino a Konoha lo más rápido que podía ya que estaba aun aturdido por el Magenkyo Sharingan y lo que vio con la ilusión no fue nada placentero.

En la guarida de Akatsuki

-regresamos- dice Deidara entrando con una gran sonrisa, seguido de Itachi que traía en sus brazos a una Sakura inconsciente

-veo que lo lograron, buen trabajo- dijo el Lider complacido

-y el Jinchuuriki?- pregunto de pronto Hidan

-ya le dimos el mensaje, no hay de que preocuparnos, ahora solo debemos esperar- decia el Uchiha mientras observaba a la chica en sus brazos

-así es, aunque no me parece que debiste usar tu Sharingan con el Kazekage, eso solo atrasa nuestros planes- dice el rubio algo aburrido

-si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiéramos tenido problemas en escapar, el Jinchuuriki no nos hubiera dejado ir así como así- le respondió fríamente

-ya no discutan, lo importante es que el plan salió bien y tenemos a la chica, además no hay prisa- dijo Sasori tranquilamente

-Sasori tiene razón, ahora Itachi lleva a la chica a una habitación y tu y Kisame vigílenla- dice el Lider para retirarse del lugar

El Uchiha dio media vuelta y en compañía de su compañero se dirigieron a una habitación donde recostaron a Sakura en una cama y se sentaron a esperar a que reaccionara.

-es una chica bonita, no te parece Itachi?- le dijo Kisame con una sonrisa observando a la chica dormir

-si, pero da igual-le contesto de forma cortante para luego perderse en sus pensamientos- "Sakura Haruno, novia del Shukaku, la amiga del Kyuubi, y aun mas importante………… de mi hermano, no solo tendremos la visita de los Jinchuurikis, se que vendrás por ella Sasuke, te estaré esperando"-dio la vuelta y observó a Sakura fijamente durante unos segundos.

En Konoha

-así es Sakura-chan y Gaara llegaran hoy- decía Naruto muy feliz comiendo ramen acompañado de Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji y Sasuke en el Ichiraku

-que problemático-

-solo dices eso porque Temari no viene con ellos- dice Kiba con una sonrisa picara para después reírse con Naruto

-eso es lo extraño- todos voltearon a ver a Neji intrigados

-extraño?- pregunto Sasuke

-así es, el que Sakura y Gaara vengan pero sus hermanos no-

-Gaara es el Kazekage, no puede dejar a su aldea sola, lo mas lógico es que Temari y Kankuro se estén encargando, lo que quiere decir que será muy problemático-

-es cierto, pero seria más lógico que Gaara se quedara en la aldea ya que es su obligación con su titulo, Sakura pudo haber venido sola, ella es muy fuerte y si Gaara temía por su seguridad pudo enviar a Kankuro y a Temari- decia pensativamente Neji

-no te entiendo- dijo muy confundido el rubio

-baka!!!- Sasuke le pega a Naruto en la cabeza- lo que Neji quiere decir, es que algo extraño esta pasando-

-eso dolió Sasuke-teme- dice sobándose la cabeza y mirando mal a Sasuke, cuando la voz de Kiba lo interrumpió

-podría ser, pero tal vez Gaara viene porque quiere saludar o descansar-

-eso estaría bien en cualquier persona, pero Gaara tiene una responsabilidad muy grande para dejar a su aldea porque tiene ganas de salir un rato- dice Shikamaru en tono aburrido

-no sean paranoicos y dejen de pensar tanto, mejor vamos y entrenemos un rato, hace mucho que no tenemos una misión- dice entusiasmado Naruto, luego busca dinero para pagar en sus bolsillos pero se queda estático- ehhhh…Sasuke

-Naruto baka, esta es la ultima vez que pago por ti- coloca dinero sobre la mesa y salen del local camino a un campo de entrenamiento

Los cinco shinobis caminaban por la aldea, mientras Naruto le prometía Sasuke que no volvería a salir de su casa sin dinero, Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada y los demás los veían con una gota en la nuca, iban en su "interesante" conversación cuando de repente ven a Gaara algo perturbado entrar por la puerta de la aldea.

-Gaara!!!!- acercándose muy animado donde el seguido de los otros cuatro

-Naruto-dice fríamente Gaara

-no pensamos que llegarían tan rápido- le dice Kiba en forma de saludo con una sonrisa amigable

-y Sakura?- pregunta fríamente el Uchiha al notar la ausencia de la chica

-es cierto, donde esta Sakura-chan no la veo- dice mirando para todas partes

-Sakura no esta- dice en forma fría y agachando levemente el rostro hay problemas

-problemas?? que problematico-

-Sakura fue secuestrada y necesito ayuda para encontrarla- dice Gaara levantando la cabeza con decisión y una mirada fría

-secuestrada??? Como es eso?? Que paso?? Quien fue?? Por que??- Naruto estaba muy alterado y algo enojado

-para de hacer preguntas y deja que Gaara nos cuente- decia Neji muy intrigado

-fue Akatsuki-

-Akatsuki??? Por que?- dijo Sasuke sin disimular su asombro por la noticia

-me buscaban a mí, mejor dicho al Shukaku-

-que?? Vamos ahora mismo por Sakura-chan!!- dice muy preocupado y seriamente

-espera Naruto, lo mejor será hablar con la Hokage, además no sabes donde buscar-

-pero no podemos dejar a Sakura-chan con ellos-

-Neji tiene razón, lo mejor es informarle a Tsunade-sama y crear un plan-

-esto va a ser muy problemático-

Salieron en busca de la Hokage, casi arrastrando a Naruto que estaba desesperado por encontrar a su hermanita, Gaara estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y tenia un rostro triste, no se daba cuenta que Sasuke estaba que lo mataba con la mirada

- "Sakura, espero que estés bien, todo por su culpa, por culpa de Gaara, si no fuera por el esto no habría pasado, ella estaría bien y no en manos de ellos, de Itachi, ya veras hermano"- piensa con rabia mientras observa fijamente a Gaara y aprieta sus puños con fuerza haciéndolos sangrar

En la guarida de Akatsuki

-oye Itachi, al parecer la chica esta despertando- dice al ver a Sakura moverse algo inquieta

-si, Kisame avísale a Pein-

-pero…-

-ahora -dice poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Sakura mientras Kisame sale de la habitación murmurando cosas poco entendibles en voz baja

-Ga…..Gaara -dice Sakura aun con los ojos cerrados moviéndose lentamente, abre sus ojos pesadamente y observa el lugar donde se encontraba, una habitación algo grande con una cama cómoda, dos sillas, una mesa, un espejo, una sola ventana y paredes frías pintadas de un tétrico tono gris- do…..donde estoy? Gaara?-sigue inspeccionando con la mirada hasta toparse con la de la persona a su lado- I..Itachi Uchiha-

CONTINUARA…………….

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y quiero desearles a todos una FELIZ NAVIDAD, que esten bien y que compartan muchas alegrias, de todo corazon les deseo lo mejor, nos vemos en el proximo cap **


	5. Planes

**Hola, espero que todos hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que les hayan traido muchos regalos jejeje bueno aqui con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste,lamento el titulo pero la verdad no se me ocurrio nada, si alguien quiere que pase algo especial en la historia o si tiene alguna sugerencia para el fic son bien recibidas **

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Te necesito/ Planes**

-I…Itachi Uchiha- dijo Sakura sin esconder su asombro y su miedo

-llevas bastante tiempo inconsciente, creí que eras mas fuerte- dijo el nombrado en tono déspota

-donde estoy y donde esta Gaara???- dijo ya con seguridad y muy enojada después del comentario del Uchiha

-yo no soy el que te responderá eso- dijo fríamente- "que cambio de actitud tan repentino"

-idiota, igual de arrogante que su hermano- dijo en un murmullo pero fue audible para el Uchiha que se hizo el desentendido

-Itachi- dice Kisame entrando en la habitación- veo que la chica ya despertó por completo- observo a Sakura

-que te dijo Pein?-

-ah? Bueno el dijo que lleváramos la chica con el, así que andando-

-ya oíste, así que levántate-

- "que se cree, por mas Uchiha que sea es un tonto"- Sakura se levanto de mala gana y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Kisame y con Itachi detrás suyo con su vista clavada en su espalda, poniendo nerviosa a Sakura

En konoha/Despacho de la Hokage

-Kazekage-sama bienvenido, pero y Sakura y que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Tsunade al ver a Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Neji y Sasuke acompañando a Gaara

-vieja, Akatsuki secuestro a Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto muy seriamente

-Pero como es eso?- volteo a ver a Gaara quien asintió con la cabeza

-así es Hokage-sama, según lo dicho por Gaara buscaban al Shukaku- le confirmo Neji

-los bijuus-observa a Naruto y a Gaara

-así es, todo es culpa de Gaara, por eso es que Sakura esta en manos de Akatsuki- dice Sasuke con rabia

-tu cálmate Sasuke-baka Gaara no quería que esto pasara-

-Naruto calma, Sasuke tiene razón- dice seriamente Gaara

-claro que la tengo, era obvio a al andar con un monstruo como tu, tarde o temprano saldría lastimada- eso solo hizo enfurecer a Gaara

-tu no digas nada, que no eres mas que un traidor, le hiciste mas daño que cualquiera y a todos tus amigos así que no vengas a decir nada, yo solo me he encargado de cuidar y proteger a Sakura de personas como tu!!!-

-eres un maldito- se lanza a golpear a Gaara pero la arena detiene su puño

-no quiero perder mí tiempo contigo Uchiha, Sakura es más importante, sin embargo… -la arena empieza a rodear los pies de Sasuke

-pelear entre nosotros no nos ayudara- dice Kiba mientras que se precipita y entre el y Naruto detienen a Sasuke y Shikamaru y Neji a Gaara

-ya basta!!!!!!!! No soportare que por sus insolencias algo le suceda a Sakura, así que cálmense inmediatamente los dos o yo me encargare de hacerlo- grito la Hokage muy enojada

Con Akatsuki

-veo que ya despertaste- dice Pein (el lider) observando a Sakura sentado al lado de los demás Akatsukis

-que hago aquí? Y Gaara?- pregunta algo asustada

-no te preocupes tu novio no esta aquí- responde despreocupadamente Deidara

-entonces por que me secuestraron a mi?-

-como sabes buscamos a los Jinchuurikis y que mejor forma de obtenerlos que con una carnada- dice Pein tranquilamente

-car…carnada?- ahora si estaba realmente asustada y no solo por el hecho de estar en ese lugar si no por involucrar a sus seres queridos

-contigo aquí es seguro que el Kyuubi y el Shukaku vendrán a buscarte y no solo ellos sino también mi tonto hermano menor-

-prefiero que me maten antes de que lastimen a Naruto, Gaara o a Sasuke- dijo decidida con ojos llorosos

-ya cálmate, eres una pieza muy valiosa como par matarte- dijo Sasori friamente

-aunque si así lo deseas, podremos matarte una vez que los bijuus estén en nuestro poder- agrego Zetsu sonriendo

-bueno no más discusión, Sakura te quedaras aquí hasta que logremos nuestro objetivo, no te encerrare, podrás andar libremente por el lugar y de una vez te digo que no intentes escapar que te será inútil, todos nosotros nos encontramos en este lugar así que mejor no te arriesgues además cree un campo de chakra por lo que no podrás salir del lugar-

-"Gaara"- fue en lo único que pudo pensar mientras daba media vuelta cabizbaja y regresaba a la habitación donde había despertado

-esperemos que esa chica no nos cause problemas- dijo enojado Hidan

-muy bien, Hidan y Kazuku, vayan a Konoha y den una pista de donde puedan encontrarnos, así obtendremos lo que queremos mas rápido-

-si- respondieron los dos nombrados saliendo del lugar

En Konoha

-bueno ahora que están calmados, debemos pensar en algo para ir por Sakura- dijo la Hokage

-de que habla vieja, solo vamos y acabamos con esos Akatsukis y traemos a Sakura-chan sana y salva-

-que problemático, eso no es un plan-

-por no decir que es tonto y muy peligroso- secundo Kiba

-baka!!- Sasuke le pega a Naruto en la cabeza

-lo primero que necesitamos es un lugar donde buscar, alguna idea?- dijo Neji ignorando a Naruto

-enviare un escuadrón ANBU a patrullar-

-bien, yo también iré- dijo decidido Gaara

-eso no lo creo pertinente Kazekage, podrían atacarlo, recuerde que usted es lo que buscan-

-no me importa nada, solo quiero ir por Sakura, yo …..yo no soportaría perderla….yo la necesito- dice con profunda tristeza

-Gaara- dice Naruto mientras lo observa- vieja, Gaara tiene razón, no podemos dejar que otros se encarguen, Sakura-chan es muy importante para nosotros, así que nos encargaremos de rescatarla-

-tú también eres su blanco Naruto, no podemos permitir que Akatsuki se apodere de ninguno de los dos-

-es cierto, pero también lo que dice Naruto, con o sin su permiso, nosotros iremos por Sakura- dijo en tono algo altanero el Uchiha

-esta bien, bueno entonces ustedes 6 se encargaran de buscar a Sakura y el escuadrón ANBU ayudara y al menor signo de problemas o que las cosas se compliquen enviare refuerzos y hare que abandonen la misión-

En la guarida de Akatsuki

Sakura se encontraba recostada en la cama llorando amargamente

-"por que? Ahora por mi culpa lastimaran a las personas mas importantes para mi, otra vez los metí a todos en problemas, soy una molestia y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada, no puedo ni pelear ya que ellos son muchos y son Akatsukis, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, perdónenme"-

-no deberías estar lamentándote- dice Sasori entrando a la habitación y observando a la chica llorar

-déjenme tranquila, lárgate-

-eso no te ayudara en nada -dice sin darle importancia a lo que dijo la chica y sentándose en una silla frente a ella- el que llores y te lamentes no cambiara las cosas-

-que es lo que quieres?-

-nada-

-eh? Entonces que haces aquí?-

-no lo se- dice el Akatsuki sin ninguna expresión para luego ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación

-"que chico tan extraño, aunque tiene razón, llorando y lamentándome no lograré nada, mejo debo pensar como salir de aquí"-

CONTINUARA…………………

**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la conti**


	6. Mi estancia en Akatsuki

**Hola, ahh lamento mucho la demora, perdonenme onegai bueno antes que nada agradezco muchisimo los comentarios que me dejan y el que lean mi historia, de verda los aprecio mucho a todos, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap y espero que les guste **

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Te necesito/ Mi estancia en Akatsuki**

Las horas pasaban lentamente, para Sakura era como si llevaras días allí encerrada aunque solo llevaba unas cuantas horas, al menos ya había dejado de llorar, las palabras de Sasori eran ciertas, pero por mas que trabada de idear una forma de salir de allí, no se le ocurría nada, no podría enfrentar a los Akatsukis, si uno solo ocasionaba problemas, peor seria enfrentarlos a todos y menos a Uchiha Itachi, ya que ni el propio Sasuke había podido con el.

- "demonios, tendré que quedarme aquí, no puedo arriesgarme, solo les causaría mas problemas a los demás, solo espero que Gaara-kun se encuentre bien, la verdad no me preocupa nada mas, ojala y no caiga en su trampa"- pensaba tristemente la kunoichi

La verdad estaba muy aburrida, no había salido de su habitación a pesar de no estar encerrada, no quería salir y cruzarse con ninguno de los Akatsukis, internamente le daba hasta miedo la idea.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

-ya nos podemos ir?- dice Gaara algo enojado e impaciente

-es cierto, ya deberíamos de estar buscando a Sakura-chan, en lugar de perder tiempo- dice Naruto tan impaciente como siempre

-calma Naruto, Tsunade-sama estaba informando a los ANBU de la situación y enviándolos a investigar- le respondio Neji

-aun así, va a ser complicado encontrar a Sakura, no tenemos ni idea de donde buscar, que problemático-

-Akamaru podría ayudarnos a olfatear, al menos es algo-

-al menos tú eres útil Kiba, no como Gaara que no fue capaz de hacer nada para impedir que se llevaran a Sakura ¬¬- dice muy frio el Uchiha

-tu no digas nada Uchiha, no veo haciéndote algo útil- le respondio a la defensiva Gaara

-ya cálmense los dos y dejen de pelear- dice Naruto

-cállate baka-

- a mi no me mandes a callar Sasuke-teme-

-dobe-

-y luego dices que yo no hago nada útil- dice Gaara enojado

-cállate arenero-

-primero tu "vengador"-

-cállense los dos- ahora ya no solo eran Gaara y Sasuke peleando sino también Naruto

-esta misión va a ser muy problemática- se quejaba Shikamaru

-así nunca saldremos de aquí- lo secundo Kiba

-si van a seguir así yo mejor me voy-

-Espera un momento Neji- dice alguien apareciendo en una nube de humo

-eh? Kakashi-

- hola- saluda con una sonrisa y luego va donde los otros tres discutían- muy bien ya dejen de pelear los tres, ahora -dice muy seriamente

-hmp- "dice" Sasuke girándose

-…….- Gaara guardo silencio

-que hace aquí Kakashi-sensei??- pregunto Naruto dejandolos sordos a todos

-vine a ayudarlos o crees que me quedaría cruzado de brazos, mientras que mi alumna favorita esta en problemas "además no podemos permitir que dos Jinchuurikis vayan directo a la trampa de Akatsuki y menos si uno es el Kazekage"-

- bueno entre mas ayuda mejor- dice alegremente el chico bestia

-esta bien busquemos a Sakura- Kakashi hace sus técnica de invocación y aparecen sus perros- Pakkun busca a Sakura-

-si Kakashi, vamos chicos- dice Pakkun desapareciendo con los otros perros

-muy bien, vamos- ya dice algo cansado el Hyuuga

-si, andando y no quiero peleas- dice el mayor seriamente observando a todos

-si, lo que sea, lo único que me importa es encontrar a Sakura y traerla con bien- responde secamente Gaara

- muy bien, Akamaru nos ayudara a nosotros con el rastro-

Dicho eso los shinobis partieron de la aldea de la hoja en busca de Sakura.

En la guarida de Akatsuki

-ahhhh que aburrido me voy a enloquecer aquí metida- se quejaba Sakura

-Siendo así deberías de salir- dice alguien entrando por la puerta

-otra vez tu? De verdad que no te entiendo, si voy a estar encerrada al menos debo de conocer quien es mi secuestrador-

-mi nombre es Sasori- dice sin ninguna expresión- y te lo repito si estas aburrida deberías al menos salir de esta habitación-

-Sasori? Ummm bueno la verdad es que no quiero salir de aquí-

-si lo haces, nadie te lastimara- Sakura no supo que decir ante eso, después de todo eran Akatsukis y su reputación no era muy buena- si te sientes mas tranquila yo te acompaño-

-ah?- ahora si estaba confundida y el chico le parecía aun mas extraño- bueno, gracias

Sakura salió caminando tranquilamente junto a Sasori que la verdad parecía un robot ya que no hablaba ni tenia expresión alguna, Sakura sonrió internamente ya que le recordaba un poco a como solía ser Gaara antes de que estuvieran juntos, además esa postura seria y el cabello pelirrojo le recordaban a su amado Kazekage ¿Qué estaría haciendo el en estos momentos? Eso era lo que pasaba por su mente mientras caminaba, hasta que se topo con unos ojos rojos que la verdad no tenia ni las más mínimas ganas de ver

-eh Sasori, que haces por acá y mas con la chica?- dice Kisame con tono burlón

-caminar-le responde el nombrado sin interés alguno

-pensé que estaría encerrada en su habitación llorando como una niñita y muerta del miedo- dice Itachi fríamente

-"idiota, quien se crees que es?"- Sakura estaba considerando muy seriamente estrellar su puño en la cara de niño bonito de Itachi- bueno pues como ves, aquí estoy y no encerrada llorando como tu dices, lamento decepcionarte Uchiha, así que con tu permiso seguimos con nuestro paseo- estaba tan enojada que sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de Sasori y siguió caminando

-vaya esa chica es valiente, me sorprende que no la mataras por su insolencia Itachi jejeje además parece que se lleva muy bien con Sasori- dice Kisame con una sonrisa maliciosa

- "vaya Sakura Haruno de verdad que eres muy valiente e impredecible, nunca se sabe lo que vas a hacer, me agrada"- piensa el Uchiha mientras una extraña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro

Un poco más alejados

-estúpido Uchiha, que se cree? El señor perfección? No entiendo como puede ser tan irritante, al parecer es mal de familia ¬¬-Sakura estaba muy enfadada

-eres muy extraña- dice Sasori

-eh? Por que?-

-eres muy voluble, además- dice observando desinteresadamente su mano que Sakura seguía sosteniendo y apretando por la rabia

-ahhh lo siento no me fije- dice soltándose de repente

-no importa- dice como si nada mientras que seguían caminando

CONTINUARA……………..

**espero que les haya gustado, actualizare pronto, lo prometo y bueno de nuevo muchas gracias por leer y por todo .**


	7. Peleas

**AVISO por favor leer: Hola aquí regresando con un nuevo cap y con varios avisos, bueno el primero, es tranquilos que no es SasoSaku, me gusta mucho esa pareja, pero Sakura es de Gaara-kun, GaaSaku X 100pre jejeje lo que pasa es que no quiero hacerle tan horrible a Sakura su estancia en Akatsuki y pues Sasori al menos no la hace sentir mal, ni tan sola y aquí es "amable" no como Itachi ¬¬ . Bueno antes de dar el siguiente aviso PERDÓN!!!!!!!! El aviso es que hoy me voy de viaje a las 5pm y no regreso hasta el 15 de enero, por lo que no podre actualizar en ese lapso de tiempo, pero no se preocupen que pensare en ustedes y me dedicare a sacar ideas para la historia y a continuarla en borrador, para cuando regrese no los haga esperar y no los decepcione, de verdad lo siento mucho, me siento algo mal con ustedes, pero les prometo que tan pronto regrese subiré un nuevo cap. y bueno el ultimo aviso es FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!!! Y muchas gracias por su apoyo, ahora si los dejo con el capi.**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Te necesito/ Peleas**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el secuestro de Sakura y pues las cosas no iban bien ni con ella, ni con el grupo de rescate. En la guarida de Akatsuki, Sakura estaba algo mas relajada, bueno dentro de lo que se puede estando secuestrada, al menos Sasori siempre la acompañaba y se sentía mas tranquila ya que no tenia miedo de los demás estando con el, además aunque pareciera raro, le hacia buena compañía aunque no digiera ni una sola palabra, aun así a Sakura siempre la ponía nerviosa la mirada de Kisame y la de Zetsu, por no decir que al menos 3 veces al día peleaba con el Uchiha.

-eres una mocosa grosera y gritona- dice Itachi fríamente a Sakura

-no lo seria si tu no me trataras como basura- le responde ella de forma altanera

-te trato como te mereces-

-y yo a ti idiota-

-solo no te mato, porque no nos conviene- dice muy enojado por lo ultimo que dijo Sakura y mostrando amenazadoramente su Sharingan

-no te tengo miedo Uchiha-

-eso veo, pero no me ensuciare las manos con la sangre de una patética debilucha- fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de sentir como el puño de Sakura se estrellaba en su cara lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo

-nunca me subestimes Uchiha- Sakura dio media vuelta y se marcho

-no me esperaba eso- dice Kisame al lado de los demás Akatsukis que habían presenciado la pelea

-yo creo que nadie, siempre la haces enojar pero ella jamás se había atrevido a golpearte- dice Deidara observando al Uchiha

-sabía que esa chica solo traería problemas- exclama en tono fastidiado Zetsu

-no debiste hacerla enojar- dice Sasori fríamente y todos lo voltearon a ver raro ya que es el que pasaba mas tiempo con ella

-me tomo desprevenido, pero no volverá a suceder, parece que ha olvidado en donde esta y con quien esta tratando- dice poniéndose de pie con intención de ir por Sakura

-espera Itachi, déjala que se le pase el mal genio al igual que a ti, no nos conviene que el Jinchuuriki de la arena la encuentre lastimada- le ordena Pein

-aun no entiendo como el Kazekage puede soportarla con un carácter como ese- todos observaron a Zetsu y asintieron con la cabeza

-puede tener su carácter, pero no pueden negar que es bonita- Kisame coloco una sonrisa algo torcida

-es extraño como una chica como ella puede estar con un monstruo- dice Itachi alejándose del lugar y dejando a todos con la boca abierta por lo que había dicho

-ummm parece que a Itachi no le molesta del todo la pelirrosa- dice Deidara con una sonrisa maliciosa

Con los shinobis

-ya me estoy desesperando!!!!!-

-calma Naruto, hay que tener paciencia- dice el ninja copia leyendo su libro

-que paciencia si ni siquiera hemos conseguido un pequeño rastro- Sasuke estaba tan desesperado como Naruto

-es extraño, Akamaru no encuentra nada ni los perros de Kakashi-

-tampoco puedo localizarla con mi Byakuugan-

-que problemático, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra-

-no importa hay que seguir buscando- dice Gaara seriamente

-si, pero creo que deberíamos de descansar-

-háganlo ustedes si quieren, yo la seguiré buscando-

- no estas solo sabes- le dijo Sasuke muy enojado a Gaara

-no me importa tu opinión Uchiha, lo único que me importa es encontrar a Sakura-

-no eres el único que le importa Sakura-

-al parecer a ti te importa demasiado Uchiha……..más de lo que debería-

-ya empezamos de nuevo- dice Kiba aburrido sentándose en el suelo junto a Shikamaru que se había recostado en un árbol

-es mi problema mapachito-

-por supuesto que no ya que hablamos de MI novia EX "vengador"-

-pues estamos aquí por TU culpa, ya que no pudiste cuidar de TU novia-

-claro que no, además yo al menos la quiero y la protejo, algo que tú nunca serias capaz de hacer-

-por su puesto que si, yo la cuidaría mejor que tu-

-lo dudo, ya que no pudiste con tu dichosa venganza y no creo que hagas mucho con un brazo inservible-

-me pregunto de quien será la culpa ¬¬-

-tú te lo buscaste-

-bueno ya no mas!!!!! No han hecho otra cosa mas que discutir desde antes de salir de Konoha, si van a seguir así yo me largo solo a buscar a mi hermanita-

-no es bueno que nos separemos Naruto- dice sabiamente Neji

-no me importa, no andaré con un par de idiotas que no sirven más que para pelear y retrasar las cosas-dice el rubio empezando a caminar

-Naruto, espera pero- Kakshi se callo al ver como un kunai por poco y atraviesa a Naruto que de la impresión cayo al suelo -quien esta ahí?- dice poniéndose en posición de pelea

Con Akatsuki

-ahhhh que desespero, juro que si el idiota de Uchiha me vuelve a decir algo no me importa que todo Akatsuki se me venga encima, le demostrare que se equivoco de decirme que soy débil- exclamaba Sakura furiosa caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación

-seguiré diciéndolo hasta que me demuestres lo contrario- dice alguien entrando por la puerta

-que haces aquí Uchiha? ¬¬-

-tengo una duda-

-pues busca la respuesta en otro lado y vete-

-no-

-entonces me voy yo- dice avanzando a la puerta

-a pesar de ese carácter eres agradable-

-perdón?-dice deteniéndose de inmediato por la impresión

-lo que escuchaste y no solo eso, sino que esa actitud te hace ver mas hermosa-

- "ahhh que pasa aquí, ahora si estoy asustada, Itachi Uchiha diciendo que le agrado y no solo eso, sino que le parezco bonita"-

-que sucede? Se te acabo la altanería?- dice sonriendo con superioridad- bueno el punto es que tengo una duda y quiero que me la aclares-

-tu dirás- dice ya en tono normal aun nerviosa y sorprendida por lo que escucho

-por que estas con Gaara?-

Regresando con los otros

-salgan de una vez cobardes- dice Sasuke en posición de pelea como todos

-No somos cobardes-

-Akatsuki- dice Gaara con profundo odio en su voz al reconocer la vestimenta de la organización que usaban las dos personas que los atacaron

-ustedes se llevaron a Sakura-chan!!!!-

-Con que estos son los Jinchuurikis, que opinas Hidan?- dice uno de los Akatsukis al otro

-no parecen la gran cosa Kazuku, en especial el mocoso rubio, grita mucho-

-aquí no importa nada, donde esta Sakura?- demanda saber el Kage muy enojado

-la información tiene un precio- dice maliciosamente Kazuku

-si son los Jinchuurikis, olvídenlo- Kakashi se preparaba para atacar

-por que? Entreguémosle a Gaara y así salimos de una vez de dos problemas, recuperamos a Sakura y nos desaseemos del arenero- dice Sasuke como si nada

-vete al demonio Uchiha- Gaara estaba decidido a acabar con el Uchiha alli mismo

-esto no es un juego Sasuke-

-lo se Neji, no estoy jugando- dijo demasiado serio para sorpresa de todos

-vaya eres inteligente, al parecer el único que piensa razonablemente, te pareces a tu hermano- dice Hidan

-no me compares con el maldito de Itachi!!!!-

-problemático, sea lo que sea nos dirán lo que queremos-

-basta de tonterías, me dirán ahora mismo donde esta Sakura- dice muy enojado rodeado por su arena

-ya sabes que pedimos a cambio-

-Akamaru ve!!!!!- el perro ataca a Kazuku mordiéndolo en el brazo y arrancando un trozo de tela de la capa del Akatsuki y haciéndolo sangrar

-suéltame- dice lanzando a Akamaru lejos

-veo que no podremos negociar, así que dejaremos así por hoy- dice Hidan desapareciendo del lugar con Kazuku

-esperen, no dejare que escapen- dice Gaara tratando de ubicarlos pero nada

-tranquilo Gaara- dice Kakashi tomando el trozo de tela de la capa de Akatsuki que tenia la sangre de Kazuku -esto ayudara-

-de que forma?-

-si no encontramos el rastro de Sakura, tal vez podamos con el de Akatsuki, además es mas fácil rastrear sangre que el aroma perdido de Sakura- le contesta Neji a Naruto

-tiene sentido-

-muy bien andado, que Akamaru y Pakkun se encarguen-

Un poco alejados de los shinobis

-maldito perro-

-no te quejes Kazuku, al menos ya les dejamos una pista con el rastro, como lo ordeno Pein-

-si, pero debiste de dejarte tu hidan, esperemos que sean tan inteligentes como para seguir nuestro rastro hacia la guarida-

-si, allí obtendremos a los bijuus-

CONTINUARA………………….

**Hola, bueno espero y les haya gustado y de nuevo, me disculpo con ustedes, bueno gracias por todos sus animos y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!**


	8. Te necesito

**Hola, primero que todo disculpenme por la eterna demora pero mi viaje se alargo mas de lo previsto, me disculpo con ustedes y como siempre agradezco su apoyo, los animos que le dan a este fic y el tomarsen su tiempo para leer, la conti ya esta hecha solo me falta digitarla asi que no tardara, espero que les guste**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Te necesito/ Te necesito**

En Akatsuki

-por que estas con Gaara?- insiste Itachi

-como que por que estoy con Gaara? Que pregunta mas tonta-

-eso aun no la responde-

-pues estoy con Gaara porque lo amo-

-lo amas? A el? A eso? A un monstruo?-

-Gaara no es un monstruo el vale mas que cualquier persona, el es lo que mas amo en este mundo, la única persona para mi-

-realmente no veo lo que tu dices por ninguna parte, lo único que se es que el es un Jinchuuriki, un animal, como puedes decir que sientes todo eso por el?-

-como te he dicho es porque lo amo, lo amo, claro, tu no puedes entenderlo porque no eres capaz de querer a nadie, no sabes lo que es el amor, ni siquiera por tu familia, no eres mas que un asesino-

Sakura no pudo decir mas porque ahora tenia a Itachi Uchiha sosteniéndola del cuello a varios centímetros del suelo

-nunca me cuestiones; claro que si se querer, solo necesito alguien a quien demostrárselo- dicho eso Itachi acerco a Sakura bruscamente y la beso de una forma violenta

Mientras tanto con los Shinobis de Konoha

-demonios, donde se metieron esos Akatsukis?-

-cálmate Gaara- intentaba tranquilizarlo en vano Kakashi

-no me calmare, lo único que quiero es recuperar a Sakura, espero que este bien porque donde le hayan hecho algo, acabare con mis propias manos con todo el Akatsuki- estaba realmente enojado, al parecer el Shukaku estaba empezando a tomar el control

-tienes razón, que si esos malditos le pusieron un dedo encima a mi hermanita, yo mismo te ayudare a acabarlos- dice el rubio igual de enojado que el Kage

-tranquilos "esto no esta bien, dos Jinchuurikis enojados, si se salen de control los bijuus aparecerán"- piensa el ninja copia preocupado

-ya cálmense los dos, que problemáticos, Sakura estará bien, ella sabe cuidarse-

En Akatsuki

-suéltame Uchiha- dice Sakura muy enojada después de enviar a Itachi a la pared contraria de una patada

-eres fuerte, no vuelvas a golpearme- dice el Akatsuki poniéndose de pie y limpiándose un hilo de sangre que bajaba por sus labios

-tu no vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima, ni mucho menos a besarme, porque no me importa que me mates aquí mismo, ni que todo el Akatsuki se me venga encima, primero yo misma te mato-

-eres ruda, no puedo creer que le seas tan fiel a un monstruo-

-ahhhh- la chica corrió y concentro chakra en su puño golpeando la pared y agrietándola ya que el golpe iba dirigido a Itachi pero este lo esquivo- nunca le vuelvas a decir monstruo a Gaara-

-que sucede aquí?- dice alguien entrando

-Sasori-

-que sucede?- repite Sasori al no encontrar respuesta

-sucede que si Uchiha no desaparece de mi vista en este instante, lo acabo- Sakura estaba muy molesta

-no podrías ni en tus sueños niñita- le responde de forma retadora

-déjala tranquila Itachi, recuerda que Pein ordeno no lastimarla- dice fríamente

-hmp te vero pronto chiquilla, no hemos terminado- dice el Uchiha para abandonar la habitación

-Grrrrr-

-estas bien?- le pregunta Sasori a Sakura sin expresión alguna en el rostro

-si, no pasa nada- dice sentándose en la cama y limpiándose una lagrima que corría por su mejilla

-si sabes lo que te conviene, no deberías pelear con Itachi ni con nadie mas, no puedo protegerte siempre, ni tengo intenciones de enfrentarme a el ni ningún otro-

-protegerme? Tu? Por que? Por que lo haces? Eres el único que eres amable conmigo, bueno a su manera, pero por que lo haces?- dice muy confundida y empezando a llorar

-no lo se- al ver la cara de desacuerdo de Sakura agrega- no se por que pero no me parece que deban de lastimarte, queremos a los Jinchuurikis, no veo el por que lastimar a una chica inocente, no esta en mi naturaleza, ni en mis objetivos-

- no soy débil, si es eso lo que dices- dice la chica con cierto tono de indignación

-no, no eres débil, pero tampoco eres tan fuerte como crees, eres muy frágil-

-frágil?-

-no se de eso, pero lo he visto, los sentimientos te hacen frágil y por ello mismo débil……ahora descansa y aléjate de Itachi- dice el Akatsuki desapareciendo por la puerta y dejando a una Sakura aun mas confundida y con mas ganas de llorar

-"Gaara donde estas? por favor, te necesito, no aguanto mas sin ti"-

En un bosque

Ya era de noche y los shinobis estaban descasando ya que no habían parado de buscar a la kunoichi; Akamaru y Pakkun se encontraban siguiendo el rastro de Kazuku y Hidan y aun no habían regresado con noticias.

-"Sakura perdóname, espero que te encuentres bien, tienes que ser fuerte y resistir, porque yo te necesito, te amo Sakura, solo quiero verte"- pensaba Gaara melancólico y con una mirada muy triste sentado en la rama de un árbol

Mientras tanto los demás se encontraban abajo alrededor de una fogata

-se ve muy triste- dice Kiba observando a Gaara que veía tristemente las estrellas, perdido en sus pensamientos

-es normal, el la ama mucho, problemático-

-se que Gaara no soportaría perderla al igual que yo, ella es mi hermanita-

-tranquilo Naruto que no la perderemos, ella estará bien, ten algo de fe- dice serenamente su sensei

-no creo que tarden con el rastro, lo más probable es que pronto tengamos noticias, no tenemos porque angustiarnos-

-eso lo se Neji, pero Gaara esta desesperado, imaginan si las que estuvieran en manos de Akatsuki fueran Hinata-chan, Ten Ten, Ino o Temari-

-seria muy problemático-

Mientras los chicos conversaban, Kakashi se puso de pie y se acerco a un Sasuke que estaba algo alejado recostado en un árbol

-en que piensas Sasuke?-

-en nada -dice de forma cortante

-es en Itachi cierto?-

-hmp-

-sabes que no podrías con el, no con tu brazo así, sabes que te quedo inútil para la batalla después de lo de hace tres años-

-no me importa, acabare con Itachi con mis manos, lo matare, no me importa como sea-

- y Sakura?-

-que hay con ella?-

-sabes que podrías ponerla en peligro con tu venganza-

- hmp-

-es hora de madurar Sasuke, pensé que con lo que ocurrió con la invasión del sonido habías recapacitado, aunque sea solo un poco-

-jamás olvidare mi venganza, es algo que tengo que hacer. Itachi es inteligente y sabe que si tiene a Sakura yo iré por ella, el esta esperándome, es mi oportunidad-

-arriesgas mucho Sasuke-

- no me queda nada-

-Akamaru regresaste- al ver a Kiba recibir a Akamaru todos se reunieron

-Pakkun informa-

-seguimos el rastro del Akatsuki y dimos con su escondite- dice el perro

-vamos por Sakura- dice Gaara muy serio

-deberíamos de tener un plan- trata de decir el Hyuuga

-que plan ni que nada, ya espere mucho, ahora mismo iré por Sakura-chan se que Gaara y Sasuke-teme están conmigo, no hay tiempo que perder-

-esto es problemático, pero Naruto tiene razón, andando-

CONTINUARA……………….

**Bueno, gracias por leer, se que esta algo aburrido pero se pondra mejor, la accion llegara pronto, se los prometo, de nuevo gracias por todo y un abrazo enorme **


	9. Ataque

**kyaaaaa estoy muy feliz ya que les gusta mi historia, como prometi aqui esta la conti, espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todas las personitas lindas que disfrutan de los Fanfics **

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Te necesito/ Ataque**

En Akatsuki

-ya esta todo listo Pein- informo Hidan

-si, deben de estar siguiendo el rastro en este momento, no creemos que tarden mucho- dijo con voz seria Kazuku

-muy bien, bien hecho, ahora debemos organizarnos y estar listos, recuerden que son dos Jinchuurikis y que no vienen solos- respondio el lider de la organizacion

-yo quiero al Shukaku, tenemos una cuenta pendiente- dice algo entusiasmado Deidara

-muy bien, Kisame cuidara de Sakura, Itachi te encargaras de tu hermano, Zetsu te encargaras de los estorbos, Deidara y Sasori irán por el Shukaku, Kazuku, Hidan y yo iremos por el Kyuubi, entendido?- Informo Pein

-si- respondieron todos los miembros de Akatsuki

-Kisame, ten cuidado con la chica, recuerda que ella es nuestra carnada y es muy inquieta-

-si Pein, no habrá problema- dice el nombrado con una sonrisa

-muy bien, ahora esperemos- dice sin entusiasmo Zetsu

Con Sakura

-"me voy a enloquecer aquí, solo espero que los chicos no caigan en su trampa"- pensaba mientras caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos de la guarida

-a donde vas?- la interrumpe alguien

-déjame tranquila Uchiha-

-bueno, si eso quieres, pero tengo información que a ti te interesa- dice Itachi fríamente y con una sonrisa ganadora

-nada de lo que venga de ti podría interesarme Uchiha-

-ni siquiera si tiene que ver con tu amado Kage-

-que le hiciste a Gaara?- pregunta algo alterada y con tono enojado y algo nervioso

- nada………por el momento; tus amigos vienen en camino, no creemos que tarden-

-ellos jamás perderán contra ustedes-

-te equivocas Sakurita- dice acercándose peligrosamente a Sakura que retrocedió en guardia- sabes, serias perfecta para reconstruir el clan Uchiha-

-ni en tus sueños, sabes que yo amo a Gaara, así que nunca estaré con un asesino-

-lastima que no estará vivo por mucho tiempo-

-que?- dice asustada

-me encargare de matar a Sasuke con mis manos y cuando lo haga iré por Gaara y lo lastimare y hare sufrir lo mas que pueda antes de extraer su bijuu y luego hare lo mismo con Naruto-

-no te atrevas!!- dice al borde de las lágrimas

-si, lo hare Sakura, me encargare de ellos y luego serás mía-

-prefiero quitarme la vida-

-no te lo permitiría, ahora prepárate para ver en primera fila la cacería de Bijuus- dice tomándola del mentón y aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos para después caminar en sentido contrario al de la chica

-maldito Uchiha-

Con los demás

-Kiba, estas seguro de que es por aquí?- dice muy impaciente Naruto

-si,Akamaru dice que no falta mucho-

-Pakkun esta Sakura con ellos?-

-si Kakashi y todos los Akatsukis están juntos-

-problemático, esto nos traerá muchos problemas-

-recuerden que nuestro objetivo es Sakura, no podemos perder el tiempo, ni distraernos con otros asuntos, eso solo les dará oportunidad de obtener a los bijuus-

-si hablas por mi Neji, no te preocupes, ustedes tomen a Sakura y váyanse, yo me encargare de asesinar a Itachi- responde fastidiado Sasuke

-veo que todo lo que dices de Sakura se te olvida cuando hablas de tu venganza-

-tu cállate Gaara y preocúpate por sacar a Sakura sana y salva de ese lugar-

-no tienes que decírmelo Uchiha, no permitiré que lastimen lo que mas amo-

-esa actitud es muy buena Gaara, pero lo que Neji dice es cierto, no debemos de darles oportunidad de que te ataquen a ti ni a Naruto- dice pensativo Kakashi

-si, si, lo sea, andando, cuanto falta?- Naruto estaba desesperado

-detrás de esas montañas se encuentran- informa Kiba

-ya era hora-

-"espera por mi Sakura, falta poco"- piensa un mjy serio y nervioso Gaara

De vuelta en Akatsuki

-están en los alrededores, por tarde llegaran en diez minutos- dice Deidara

-bien, recuerden el plan- luego Pein se dirige a paso lento donde Sakura que estaba de pie cabizbaja entre Kisame e Itachi -espero que no causes problemas, no podemos arriesgarnos a que dañes nuestros planes-

-nunca los lastimaran, su plan nunca dará resultado- dice Sakura de forma algo altanera

-por que tan segura muñeca?- pregunta Deidara con una sonrisa sarcástica

-confío en ellos- le responde de forma retadora

-suficiente!! Ya saben que tienen que hacer, así que a sus posiciones-

-si- los Akatsukis se separan dejando a Kisame, Itachi y a Sakura

- muy bien, tu vienes conmigo, veras todo el espectáculo- dice Kisame maliciosamente

-estúpido- dice Sakura en un susurro empezando a caminar tras Kisame cuando siente que Itachi la toma bruscamente del brazo y la hala

-espera un momento Kisame-

-si Itachi, lo que digas- dice haciéndose a un lado

-ahora que quieres Uchiha?- dice molesta la kunoichi

-se que estas impaciente Sakurita, créeme que yo también, me muero de ganas por acabar con todos los estorbos, para enseñarte a respetarme- la toma por los hombros y la besa por largo tiempo mientras la chica se resistía y trataba de golpearlo, después Itachi se separa- sabes me gustaría que Gaara continuara vivo mientras observa como estas a mi lado y el no pueda hacer nada para evitar que te tenga- le da un ultimo beso- hasta pronto-

-te odio- le dice con lagrimas en los ojos mientras el Akatsuki desaparece de su vista

-muy bien andando- dice Kisame haciendola caminar

Sakura se sentía muy mal, apretaba sus puños de la rabia y lloraba en silencio, le dolía mucho que le robaran aquellos besos que solo debían ser de Gaara, cada roce, cada contacto, le recordaban lo lejano que estaba Gaara, solo quería abrazarlo y besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto lo necesitaba.

Mientras tanto

-ya estamos aquí, Byakuugan!!!-

-que ves Neji?-

Neji no pudo responder la pregunta de Kiba ya que alguien lo ataco

-que demonios? Salgan de donde están!!!- grita el rubio

-lo lamento pero de aquí no pasan- dice Zetsu apareciendo frente a ellos

-no me importa quien seas, devuélveme a Sakura- dice Gaara dispuesto a empezar a pelear, cuando algo explota a su lado

-nos volvemos a ver Kazekage- dice Deidara con un ave en su mano

-tu- Gaara no alcanzo a decir nada mas ya que tuvo que esquivar varios cuchillos filosos que al parecer contenían veneno

-nosotros nos encargaremos de ti- dice Sasori atacando junto a Deidara a Gaara y alejándolo de los demás

-Gaara!!!- dice Naruto tratando de ir tras el, cuando se atraviesan Hidan y Kazuku en su camino

-a donde crees que vas?- dice Kazuku

-tu eres nuestro- dice Hidan atacándolo con su guadaña

Así empezaron a pelear, Gaara esquivando explosiones y armas envenenadas, Naruto peleando con sus clones contra Kazuku y Hidan, y Zetsu peleando contra Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru y Kiba

-tanto tiempo pequeño hermano idiota-

-Itachi, ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a aparecer- dice Sasuke con odio

-aquí me tienes, sigues con esa tonta idea de tu ridícula venganza?-

-cállate y prepárate para morir-

--si ese es tu deseo, adelante, aunque las cosas te podrían salir al revés y puedes ser tu el que muera-

-eso lo veremos, Sharingan!!!- dicho esto se lanzo con un kunai hacia Itachi

Desde la parte alta de una montaña, Sakura observaba todo angustiada, mientras Kisame sonreía perversamente a su lado

-te gusta el espectáculo?-

-cállate intento de tiburón, ya me canse de todos ustedes, se acabo la Sakura buena- dicho esto le lanzo un puño a Kisame y se coloco en posición de pelea- nadie lastimara a mis amigos, ni mucho menos a Gaara-

CONTINUARA………….

**Bueno, nos veremos pronto con la conti y lo que muchos esperan, el reencuentro!!!! jijijiji bueno gracias por todo hasta la conti .**


	10. Reencuentro

**Hola, aqui regresando de nuevo, con el tan esperado capitulo de el reencuentro, espero que les guste y como siempre muchisimas gracias a todos por pasarse por mi historia, bueno sin mas disfruten del capitulo**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Te necesito/ Reencuentro**

-maldita niña, no sabes con quien te metes- dice Kisame sobándose donde recibió el golpe

-claro que lo se, con una banda de asesinos insensibles, ya me tienes harta, iré a ayudar a Gaara- responde fastidiada Sakura

-sabes que no te lo permitiré, serás la chica de Itachi-

-jamás estaré con ese asesino, yo amo a Gaara, así que quítate de mi camino- dice lanzándose sobre el y así empezaron a pelear

Mientras tanto

- es fuerte- dice Sasori manejando su marioneta para atacar a Gaara

-te lo dije, pero no te preocupes el bijuu será nuestro- responde Deidara

-eso creen, solo quiero que me devuelvan a Sakura y donde se hayan atrevido a hacerle algo…..- Gaara estaba furioso

-que? Nos mataras? Eso te sucederá a ti y bueno no te preocupes que la muñequita esta muy bien, lastima que no podrás verla más-sonreia perversamente Deidara

-maldito- dice muyyyy enojado

-basta de charla y a pelear- dice Sasori fastidiado y lanzando unos cuchillos envenenados a Gaara, pero la arena los detuvo

-no te será tan fácil, no puedo morir hasta que ella regrese a donde pertenece-

-que dulce el Kazekage enamorado, aun no entiendo que te ve, monstruo- responde Deidara

-no soy un monstruo- dice ya muy enojado por lo ultimo- ella esta conmigo porque me ama y yo la necesito a mas que nada en este mundo, sin ella no soy nada-

-jajaja que lastima me das, morirás engañado-

-cállate Deidara- dice Sasori molesto y viendo como los ojos de Gaara se volvían mas asesinos y un chakra violento lo rodeaba

-el bijuu- dice Deidara nervioso

-no podías mantenerte callado cierto? Ahora si se esta poniendo feo-

- los matare- dice Gaara con mirada sádica y rodeándolos con su arena

-ahhh demonios, que hacemos?-

-eres un idiota Deidara, déjamelo a mi- de repente sale una marioneta que atrapa a Gaara y empieza a apretarlo- espero que esto lo retenga- dice tratando en vano de soltarse de la arena

Con los otros

Neji atacaba a Zetsu con su Jyuken mientras estaba atrapado entre la técnica de sombras de Shikamaru y Akamaru y Kiba ayudaban a Neji, Kakashi trataba de ayudarlos muy preocupado por Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke

-chicos, veo que no hay problemas, encárguense de el, yo iré a ayudar a Naruto- dice Kakashi

-si, ve responde Kiba

Naruto seguía peleando muy bien contra Hidan y Kazuku que ya se estaban cansado de lo escurridizo que podía ser el rubio

-ya me canse de este niño- dice Hidan eliminando clones con su guadaña

-yo igual- Kazuku alarga su brazo y captura a Naruto con sus hilos

-ahhh suéltame, debo ir por Sakura-chan-

-no sin antes extraerte el bijuu-

-nunca lo harán-

-no estas en lugar de decir eso- dice apretando los hilos cuando un kunai los corta- que pasa?-

-suelten a Naruto-

-Kakashi-sensei!!!-

-hola Naruto- dice Kakashi con su típica sonrisa bajo la mascara

- yo podía solo contra ellos, de veras!!-

-muy bien Naruto, adelante- pero alguien lo interrumpe

-Veo que Zetsu hizo mal su trabajo contra los estorbos-

-Pein- contesta Kazuku

Regresando con Sakura

-eres muy ruda- dice Kisame esquivando con algo de facilidad los golpes que le enviaba Sakura y protegiéndose con su espada

-no puedo perder el tiempo contigo-

-ya te dije que no te escaparías- no pudo decir nada mas ya que Sakura se abalanzo sobre cayendo los dos de la montaña a unos metros de la pelea de Gaara y los Akatsukis

-auch, eso no fue buena idea- dice Sakura levantándose de encima de Kisame algo adolorida para ver a Gaara atrapado en una marioneta y a Deidara y Sasori cubiertos de arena- Gaara- susurra con ojos llorosos

-con esto no me detendrán- dice Gaara con la misma expresión mientras la arena destrozaba la marioneta

- no funciono, ahora nos va a matar- dice Deidara algo histérico

-cállate- luego Saori ve a Sakura y Kisame caer- Sakura-

-que?- dice Gaara al escuchar al Akatsuki para girar y ver a Sakura arrodillada en el piso con ojos llorosos y mirada ansiosa-Sa..Sakura-

-Gaara!!!!!!!- grita poniéndose de pie y corriendo donde el pelirrojo para abrazarlo fuertemente -Gaara, Gaara, estas aquí, te extrañe tanto, pensé que no te volvería a ver-

-Sakura- dice regresando a su estado normal y dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras devolvía el abrazo a Sakura igual de feliz- yo también te extrañe mucho, tenia tanto miedo de que te separaran para siempre de mi-

-eso nunca, jamás lo haría, porque te amo tanto- dicho eso después lo beso, un beso que habían esperado ambos en tanto tiempo, un beso cargado de necesidad, pasión, ternura, pero sobre todo, de amor

-mira lo que hiciste Kisame- dice Deidara liberándose de la arena gracias al descuido y cambio de Gaara

- no es mi culpa, es muy violenta- responde molesto Kisame y viendo fastidiado la escena

-ninguno de los dos sirve para nada- luego Sasori hace aparecer hilos de chakra en su mano y con ellos toma a Sakura alejándola de Gaara y rompiendo el beso entre ellos

-Sasori, que haces?- dice Sakura algo molesta

-suéltala!!- demanda Gaara muy enojado

-lo siento mucho Sakura, pero no quiero lastimarte, te dije que no lo haría ya que no hay necesidad, por eso mantente apartada mientras capturamos al bijuu-dice Sasori sin expresión alguna, ubicando a la chica tras el

-claro que no, no permitiré que hagan eso- dice la chica tratando de liberarse de los hilos

-quédate quieta o solo te lastimaras y no quiero hacerte eso- dice el Akatsuki

-maldito, que la suelten!!!- responde Gaara

-parece que estas en desventaja- dice Deidara con una sonrisa maliciosa lanzándole una bomba que lo hirió

- Gaara!!!!- grita la Kunoichi

-se lo merecía- dice Kisame riendo

-suéltame Sasori!!!! Debo ayudarlo-

- lo siento Sakura, pero no-

-no te preocupes Sakura, estoy bien, se necesita mas para vencerme, no me rendiré, muy pronto estarás conmigo- dice Gaara haciendo un sello mientras la arena lo rodeaba a el y a Sakura- Suna Shigure (Lluvia de arena)- la arena empieza a caer violentamente sobre los Akatsukis lastimándolos, mientras una gruesa capa cubría a Sakura y la protegía del ataque

Mientras tanto

-que sucede contigo Sasuke, estas mas débil que la ultima vez- dice Itachi con una risa de superioridad mientras observa a Sasuke respirando con dificultad y sosteniendo su brazo derecho con mirada adolorida

-cállate, ya veras que te matare- dice Sasuke sosteniendo su katana y preparando un chidori- "demonios, Kakashi tenia razón, mi brazo esta inservible y cada vez me duele mas, maldito Gaara"-

-entonces adelante, atácame- dice muy confiado el Akatsuki

- no me lo tienes que pedir dos veces, chidori!!!!!!- lanza su ataque a Itachi, pero este lo esquiva fácilmente

-que patético Sasuke, si esto es todo lo que tienes- dice confiado, cuando siente un golpe en el estomago que lo envía varios metros lejos pero que demonios dice escupiendo sangre

-no deberías de ser tan confiado, es solo una distracción- dice Sasuke con una sonrisa, viendo al clon que había golpeado a Itachi

-cuando lo hiciste?- dice sorprendido

- mientras alardeabas, debes cambiar esa posición orgullosa hermano- dice haciendo uso de su velocidad para aparecer frente a el- el patético eres tu!!- dice mientras pateaba a Itachi usando el taijutsu de Lee obtenido con ayuda de su Sharingan y lastimándolo mas

- veo que has entrenado- dice tosiendo mas sangre- pero no te será tan fácil, uno de los dos saldrá vivo de aquí y el otro morirá, tu serás el que mueras, mientras Sakurita y yo reconstruimos el clan Uchiha- dice perversamente mientras sonreía

- maldito, jamás le pondrás un dedo encima a Sakura- dice furioso

-ese serás tú, después de todo, dejaste que un monstruo te la quitara-

-Gaara- dice en un susurro, mientras aprieta sus puños

-así es, deberías descargar tu furia en el, el te la robo, el te robo el amor de Sakura, por su culpa le sucedió todo esto, si hubiera estado contigo, nosotros nunca la hubiéramos capturado "eso es Sasuke, tu punto débil con esto te derrotare y eliminare otro obstáculo del camino, espérame un poco mas Sakura" deberías odiarlos a ellos Sasuke-

-odio? a ellos?-

-así es, eso te hará más fuerte y así podrás derrotarme hermanito-

CONTINUARA…………

**Que tal? les gusto? espero que si y no se preocupen por Sasuke, no es malo, se los adelanto jijijiji bueno no tardare con la conti y gracias por leer **


	11. Duda

**Hola ya regrese con un nuevo cap y a peticion este es un poco mas largo, ademas deje fluir mi imaginacion y tome algunas sugerencias que me dieron jijiji, espero que les guste, bueno disfruten del capi y gracias por todo **

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

Te necesito/ Duda

- no necesito de nada mas para derrotarte Itachi, mi odio hacia ti es suficiente-

-eso crees tú, pero mírate, cuantos años han pasado y aquí estoy vivo, eres débil Sasuke-

-no lo soy!!!-

-si lo eres, por eso, Sakura no esta contigo, ella esta con Gaara porque es mas fuerte que tu y yo soy mas fuerte que el, por eso Sakura estará conmigo-

-ya te dije que no te atrevas a tocarla!!!-

-entiendo, pero Gaara si puede cierto? Como te sientes de ver que ella le sea tan fiel? Que sus besos y caricias sean para el? No me digas que no te molesta Sasuke, porque eso seria mentirte a ti mismo- todo queda en silencio- que pasa Sasuke? No me ibas a matar?-

- maldito "pero de alguna forma, el tiene razón, pensé que después de tanto tiempo no me afectaría, pero no soporto el que estén juntos"-

Mientras tanto

-ahhh- grito Deidara al ser atacado por la arena

-maldito, es muy fuerte- se quejaba Kisame

Sasori se levanto en silencio algo lastimado, mientras sacudía su ropa

- estas bien Sakura?-

-si, gracias Gaara, tu arena me protegió- luego mira a Sasori ya que aun seguía atrapada entre sus hilos -Sasori, por favor suéltame-

-lo siento mucho Sakura, pero ya te dije que no, sabes que no te lastimare, pero no puedo permitir que intervengas, eso solo complicaría las cosas, así que mejor quédate tranquila, mientras hacemos nuestro trabajo-

-muy bien, suelten a Sakura, ella no tiene nada que ver- demanda el kage en voz seria

-te equivocas, no la soltaremos ya que ella si tiene mucho que ver, gracias a ella es que tu y el Kyuubi están aquí y ella es la llave para obtener los bijuus, te la daré, si tu te entregas a cambio- dice Deidara con una sonrisa perversa

-no lo hagas Gaara, no te entregues, te mataran, no importa lo que suceda conmigo, mi vida no es equivalente a la tuya-

-no digas eso Sakura, no seria capaz de darte a cambio de mi bienestar, no permitiré que nada malo te suceda-

-que escena tan tierna, no deberían de resistirte, además no mataremos a la chica, Itachi, cuidara muy bien de ella cuando hayas muerto- dice Kisame

- ya les dije que nunca, estaré con el maldito de Uchiha, es un asesino!!!-

-no decías eso, cuando se besaban- dice Kisame de forma maliciosa

-que…que? Es cierto eso Sakura, te besaste con un Akatsuki?- pregunta Gaara de manera sombría

- yo jamás te traicionaría Gaara, fue en contra de mi voluntad- Sakura estaba algo alterada

-eso quiere decir que si……respóndeme Sakura, te besaste con Itachi Uchiha?- dice Gaara con voz sumamente fría y cabizbajo

-si, Gaara, me bese con Itachi, pero no quería hacerlo el me forzó, tu sabes que yo te amo a ti y jamás se me cruzaría por la cabeza el siquiera traicionarte- dice Sakura con tono de desesperación

-"umm ya veo, esto podría funcionar, los sentimientos por la chica hacen débil al Jinchuuriki, podríamos usarlo en su contra" pues yo no estaría tan seguro, cuando estabas encerrada no te vi muchas intensiones de escapar- dice Deidara sonriendo mientras todos lo miraban -además Itachi te visitaba mucho…….y también Sasori-san-

-"que estas planeando Deidara?"- pensaba Sasori, mientras observaba seriamente

-jijiji- Kisame reía al ver a Gaara cada vez mas molesto

-ustedes cállense que solo complican las cosas, no debes de creerles Gaara, ellos solo son unos criminales!!!-

-yo te creo Sakura- dice Gaara fríamente en su misma pose -pero respóndeme otra cosa, por que tu y el Akatsuki se tratan de manera tan familiar?- dice refiriéndose a Sasori

Con los demás, Neji, Shikamaru y Kiba habían derrotado a Zetsu, no fue muy fácil, pero en estos años se habían puesto más fuerte de lo que eran.

-debemos ayudar a Naruto y Gaara, no podemos permitir que Akatsuki los capture- dice Neji de forma seria

-si, seria muy problemático, debemos hacer algo-

-Kakashi esta con Naruto, uno de nosotros debe ayudarlo, Sasuke no dejara que nadie intervenga en su venganza así que los otro dos irán con Gaara- dice Kiba de forma pensativa

-bien, buscare a Naruto- Neji desaparece del lugar

- muy bien iremos con Gaara, vamos Shikamaru-

-esta bien-

Mientras tanto con Naruto, Kakashi y los Akatsukis

-Pein- dice Kazuku

-parece que los Jinchuurikis les están dando problemas y no solo ellos-

-no es necesario tu intervención, nosotros nos encargaremos del Kyuubi- dice Hidan fastidiado

-con que tú eres el líder de la organización Akatsuki-

-así es, Hatake Kakashi-

-Naruto, confío en ti, no dejen que te atrapen-

-por supuesto que no Kakashi-sensei, no pueden subestimar a Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage-

- no llegaras ni al anochecer- dice Kazuku atacándolo junto a Hidan y así volviendo a comenzar la pelea

-tal parece que me enfrentare a ti- Pein miraba seriamente a Kakashi

-sabes que no permitiré que atrapen a Naruto y a Gaara-

-si, lo se, pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho-

- eso lo veremos- dice Kakashi descubriendo su Sharingan

De vuelta con Sasuke e Itachi

-y bien que paso Sasuke? En que piensas?-

-cállate!!-

-ahora si aceptas que tenía razón, además de vengarte de mí, debes hacerlo de alguien más-

-deja de intentar confundirme-

-no te estoy confundiendo, solo te abro los ojos hermano, para matarme necesitas mas poder y solo lo obtendrás venciendo a Gaara-

-Gaara- dice Sasuke en un susurro

-así es-

- ni creas que por todo esto y que tengas razón, no te asesinare-

- no te preocupes, estaré listo, ahora debes hacerlo, después podremos pelear-

- hmp- fue lo último que Sasuke "dijo" antes de saltar y alejarse del lugar

-eres tan estúpido hermano- dice Itachi antes de comenzar a seguir a Sasuke

Mientras tanto

-y bien? Estoy esperando tu respuesta Sakura- la voz de Gaara cada vez sonaba mas grave y mas seria

-bueno, no es nada de lo que piensas, ni lo que ellos quieren hacerte creer, es solo que Sasori, fue el único que se porto bien conmigo en Akatsuki, además yo nunca estaría con Itachi, después de lo que le hizo a Sasuke-

-entonces, lo haces por Sasuke, tanto te importa?-

-no!! No confundas las cosas Gaara, no es nada de eso-

-jajaja vaya muñeca, cada vez que tratas de arreglarlo te hundes mas- dice Deidara burlándose con Kisame

-cállate Deidara-ordena Sasori muy serio

-aunque lo niegues todo, el sigue protegiéndose, si no pasa nada y solo eres la carnada por que lo hace?- dice Gaara ya enojado hablando de Sasori- y no se si es cierto lo del Uchiha, a lo mejor y si te obligo, pero que tiene que ver Sasuke en esto, si se supone que hablamos de nosotros dos- levanta su mirada y se veían algunos rasgos del Shukaku, Gaara estaba realmente enojado

-tienes que creerme Gaara, yo te amo y te lo he demostrado, no se porque Sasori me protege, no rechace a Itachi solo por Sasuke, lo hice porque tu eres el único, Sasuke es solo mi amigo, el cambio por culpa de Itachi, aprecio a Sasuke, pero no hay nada mas, no quiero a Sasori a Itachi ni a Sasuke, te amo a ti!!!!- Sakura comienza a llorar y cae de rodillas

-lo siento Sakura, pero ya no se ni que creer- dice fríamente Gaara pero con dolor y tristeza en sus ojos

- lo siento- murmuro Sasori a Sakura con una mirada que por primera vez demostraba sentimiento, a continuación una marioneta apareció tras Gaara y lo atrapo

-bien termino la hora del drama, hay que atrapar al bijuu- Deidara lanza varias aves explosivas a Gaara que estaba inmóvil atrapado en la marioneta

-Gaara!!!!-

En ese momento de entre el humo de la explosión se levanto una gran ola de arena que cayo sobre Sakura y los Akatsukis que a duras penas lo esquivaron

-no podrán conmigo tan fácilmente- dice con mas rasgos del Shukaku

- no Gaara, no te transformes, no lo hagas- decía Sakura en susurros observando a Gaara mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos

-demonios, esto se puso peor, si libera al bijuu, estaremos muertos- Kisame estaba algo deseperado

-debemos derrotarlo antes de que se transforme por completo- dice Deidara alistando mas bombas

- hay que encargarnos rápido de el- contesta Sasori

-no lo lastimen!!! Gaara reacciona!!!- Pero el ya no la escuchaba, así que Sakura acumulo chakra y de un golpe lo libero, soltándose de las cuerdas de Sasori y corriendo hacia Gaara

-solo nos traerá problemas- Kisame saca su espada Samehada y ataca a Sakura, pero el ataque nunca llego ya que alguien tomo en brazos a Sakura y la alejo del alcance de la espada

- Sasuke- dice Sakura sorprendida en los brazos de este

-estas bien?- pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura se la devuelve y asiente con la cabeza

Gaara solo se enfurece mas al ver la escena de Sasuke sosteniendo a Sakura en sus brazos y sonriéndose, así el Shukaku empieza a apoderarse mas de el y empieza a atacar con su arena, destruyendo todo a su paso.

- muy tarde, que hacemos?- dice Deidara antes de ser golpeado por una gran masa de arena dejándolo muy herido en el piso

-Deidara!!! Demonios- Kisame se preparaba a atacar cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro -Itachi-

-tranquilo Kisame, deja que ellos solos se acaben- dice el Uchiha de forma fría, mientras observaba a Gaara acabando con todo

-no Gaara- dice Sakura ya algo apartada de Sasuke

-esta fuera de control- alguien aparece

-Sasori- responde sakura al verlo tras ella

-apártate- Sasuke apunta con su espada al Akatsuki

- no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo, ni lastimarlos a ninguno de ustedes, mi único objetivo son los bijuus- dice para colocarse al lado de Itachi, Kisame y un Deidara semiinconsciente en el suelo

-hay que hacer algo- dice Sakura viendo a Sasuke desesperadamente

-tengo que detenerlo- Sasuke iba a preparar un chidori, cuando Sakura toma su mano

-por favor Sasuke, no lo lastimes, por favor- dice viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos de forma suplicante

- "tanto lo amas Sakura?" hmp ahora entiendo- dice con una pequeña sonrisa, pero apretando fuertemente sus puños -no te preocupes, no lo lastimare, te lo traeré sano y salvo-

-gracias Sasuke- le sonríe para ver como el chico se acerca a Gaara tratando de atacarlo con Taijutsu

-que estas planeando Itachi?-

-eres un idiota Sasuke- dice Itachi ignorando a Kisame y viendo como Sasuke atacaba a Gaara sin intención de lastimarlo ni matarlo -Kisame, Sasori, hay que atrapar al bijuu y eliminar a los estorbos- dice avanzando con los otros dos hacia donde Sasuke y Gaara peleaban, cuando les cortan el paso

-de aquí no pasan- dice Kiba al lado de Shikamaru y Akamaru

-al parecer Zetsu fallo- dice Sasori viendo a los shinobis de Konoha

-que pasa aquí? Que problemático- Shikamaru observaba a Sasuke tratando de golpear a Gaara, cuya mitad de su cuerpo ya era prácticamente el Shukaku

- no importa, a un lado- Kisame saca su espada

- no les permitiremos que avancen Akamaru, ya sabes que hacer- dice Kiba atacando junto al perro a Kisame

-Kage Mane no Jutsu- con esto Shikamaru inmoviliza a Sasori

-se olvidan de mi- Itachi iba a usar su Magenkyo Sharingan cuando una patada lo envía al suelo -Sakura-

-no vas a hacer nada- dice la chica en posición de pelea y acumulando chakra en su cuerpo

-ni Sasuke puede conmigo, crees que una niña patética como tu, será capaz de derrotarme- Itachi se pone de pie, con una sonrisa triunfadora

- no lo sabremos, si no lo averiguamos- Sakura lanza un puño, que el Akatsuki esquivo fácilmente

-decías algo?-

Mientras tanto Sasuke trataba de atacar a Gaara pero la arena no se lo permitía, además le era difícil atacar ya que se encargaba más de esquivar los golpes de Gaara

-Gaara reacciona-

- Uchiha -dice Gaara con una voz cargada de rabia

-créeme que no me interesa lo que pase contigo, pero le prometí a Sakura que te llevaría con ella sano y salvo y eso hare-

-no te le acerques a Sakura-

-si la amas tanto como ella a ti, regresa a la normalidad y ve con ella- dice Sasuke dándole una patada en el rostro -si no lo haces, yo seré el que regrese a Sakura-

- maldito- dice Gaara ante el último comentario que lo hizo enfurecer más, atacando con más agresividad

-si no quieres que eso pase, deja de pelear y ve con ella- Sasuke esquivaba dificultosamente los ataques de Gaara

Ante lo último Gaara se quedo estático con su mirada perdida en el suelo, mientras Sasuke lo miraba confundido.

CONTINUARA…………..

**Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, acepto toda clase de comentario, duda, sugerencia o reclamo y muchas gracias por leer y sacar de su tiempo para pasar por aui, cuidensen mucho y nos vemos en la conti .**


	12. Perdoname

**Hola, bueno aqui les traigo la continuacion, me alegro mucho que les haya gustado tanto el capitulo anterior y espero que disfruten de este, el fic esta llegando a su final, muchas gracias a las personas que me han apoyado y han leido mi historia, bueno, los dejo con el capi, espero que les guste .**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Te necesito/ Perdoname**

Gaara se quedo estático con su mirada perdida en el suelo, mientras Sasuke lo miraba confundido.

-Gaara, estas bien?- dice Sasuke observándolo

-crees que Sakura me ame?- pregunta Gaara cabizbajo con los ojos escondidos entre sus cabellos

-es una pregunta muy tonta por supuesto que si- dice el Uchiha fastidiado y molesto

-Mírame!!!!- grita levantando el rostro violentamente- soy un monstruo, Sakura no merece un demonio como yo, yo no la merezco!!!- desesperado se agarra la cabeza como si le doliera aun con la mitad de su cuerpo transformado en el Shukaku

-deja de decir tonterías, Sakura te quiere sea lo que seas, te lo ha dicho miles de veces-

-por supuesto que me lo ha dicho, pero de seguro es lastima, soy un monstruo, nadie puede amarme de verdad, tu mismo lo has dicho-

-si, lo he dicho pero es por celos, yo amo a Sakura, pero ella no me ama- aprieta sus puños con rabia -nada de lo que yo haga hará que ella me ame de nuevo……que te olvide a ti-

-Sasuke- lo observa fijamente -yo no la merezco, tal vez estuviera mejor a tu lado o con Itachi o ese Akatsuki Sasori- dice tristemente

-no digas eso!!! De donde sacas tantas tonterías, como se te ocurre siquiera pensar que Sakura este con uno de ellos!!-

-seria mejor a estar conmigo, por mi culpa, le paso esto a Sakura, por mi culpa la secuestraron y ella y ellos, bueno……-

-que te han dicho? Lo que haya sido es mentira, Sakura jamás te traicionaría ella solo te ama a ti, ella jamás se fijaría en nadie mas……no se volvería a fijar en mi-

-por que haces esto si tu la amas?-

-porque me di cuenta, que yo le cause mucho mas daño que cualquiera, me di cuenta de que ella solo puede ser feliz a tu lado, nadie mas la hará sonreír como tu lo haces, ella nunca mirara a nadie con el amor con el que te mira a ti, yo la amo, es cierto, nunca he dejado ni dejare de hacerlo, pero para que ella pueda ser feliz, para que pueda sonreír sinceramente, tu debes estar a su lado, no yo, ese es tu lugar Gaara no el mío y por mas rabia y dolor que me cueste aceptarlo, esa es la verdad-

- entiendo, te lo agradezco Sasuke y te admiro por eso, Sakura es lo mas importante para mi, soy un idiota por dudar de ella y que mas da si no me ama, yo hare que me quiera, yo me ganare su amor- mientras hablaba, los rasgos del Shukaku se iban desvaneciendo

-de verdad eres tonto- dice con una sonrisa sarcástica-que no entiendes que ella si te ama, eres su mundo, no necesitas conquistarla, porque ya lo has hecho, lo que tienes que hacer es cuidarla y amarla, solo eso, dale lo que yo no pude-

-lo hare Sasuke, te lo prometo, jamás permitiré que le pase nada, jamás dejare que se vaya de mi lado, ella es lo único que yo necesito- dice con una sonrisa y ya sin ningún rastro del bijuu en su cuerpo

-estaré ahí para ver que lo cumplas- dice Sasuke sonriéndole también

Mientras tanto

-ahhhh- Sakura grita al ser golpeada por Itachi

-deja de pelear Sakurita y pórtate bien, no quiero lastimarte, pero si no me das otra opción, esa será la única forma para hacer que me respetes-

-jamás cambiara mi opinión sobre ti Uchiha, le hiciste mucho daño a Sasuke y ahora tratas de hacérselo a Gaara y a Naruto, eso nunca lo permitiré, moriría mil veces antes de que lastimaras a las personas mas importantes para mi-

-entonces ve preparando tu entierro Sakura, porque no descansare hasta que la existencia de esos tres sea eliminada para siempre-

- maldito- se lanza sobre el y le da un gran puño en el estomago que de verdad lo hiere

-golpéame todo lo que quieras, eso no cambiara el hecho de que eres débil, de que eres inferior- dice sonriendo mientras hace una mueca de dolor debido al golpe -sabes ya me estoy cansando, me agotaste la paciencia, no quería usarlo contigo pero tendré que hacerlo-

-el Magenkyo Sharingan- dice Sakura con una mueca de horror

Mientras tanto Kiba y Akamaru seguían peleando contra Kisame y evadiendo las olas de agua y los cortes de espada que el Akatsuki les enviaba, pero el Shinobi de Konoha y su mascota, eran muy rápidos para el.

-quédense quietos- Dice un Kisame enojado y fastidiado

- ya te cansaste, entonces acabemos, Akamaru- Kiba observa al perro -Juujin Bunshin- con esto Akamaru se transforma en un clon de Kiba -es hora de terminar con esto, vamos Akamaru, Gatsuuga!!!!- Kiba y Akamaru atacan al mismo tiempo usando su doble colmillo de perforación y golpeando fuertemente a Kisame y dejándolo muy mal herido en el piso

Muy cerca Shikamaru estaba muy molesto y fastidiado aun usando su técnica de posesión de sombra con un Sasori que no movía ni un solo dedo.

-que pasa contigo? Por que no peleas? Por que no haces nada?-

-no tengo intención de pelear contigo ni con nadie, mi único objetivo son los bijuus, solo me encargare de ellos, aunque si tu me atacas, me defenderé- dice Sasori tranquilamente sin ninguna intención de hacer nada

-que problemático, pero yo tampoco quiero pelear, seria muy aburrido, aun así no te soltare, no puedo permitir que vayas tras Gaara y Naruto- dice Shikamaru observando a un Sasori que solo lo miraba

En otra parte

-date por muerto niño- dice Kazuku ya harto

-jamás, acabare con ustedes- responde Naruto preparando un Rasengan pero no puede completarlo ya que tuvo que esquivar la guadaña de Hidan

-el Kyuubi será nuestro- dice Hidan

-nunca pasara eso- Naruto acumula su chakra preparando otro Rasengan y lanzándolo a los Akatsukis

-eres fuerte Kakashi- le dice Pein mientras seguian con su pelea

-puedo decir lo mismo de ti, aunque no puedo dejar que eso se alargue mucho, me preocupan los chicos-

-que considerado, tranquilo que esto ya esta por terminar-

- lo mismo digo- Kakshi hace unos sellos con su mano y su chakra se transforma en una corriente eléctrica -chidori!!!!!-

De vuelta con los otros

-muy bien Sakura, espero que tengas un dulce sueño- dice Itachi preparado para usar el Magenkyo Sharingan en la kunoichi, pero es detenido por un kunai que casi le -da que sucede?-

-Sasuke, Gaara- dice Sakura observando a los dos que llegaban juntos

-no te atrevas a tocarla Itachi- dice Sasuke sacando otro kunai

-Sakura te encuentras bien?- pregunta Gaara preocupado

-si Gaara, no te preocupes, me alegro tanto que tu estés bien- responde la chica llorando de felicidad

-pero no por mucho Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Itachi lanza una gran bola de fuego, pero la arena protege a Gaara y a Sasuke

-necesitaras más que eso- Gaara estaba muy serio

-no te preocupes, tengo más-

-lastima que no podrás usarlo, te matare aquí mismo Itachi y así vengare a mi clan-luego Saske mira a Sakura- Sakura aléjate de aquí, tu y Gaara váyanse-

-pero Sasuke, no podemos dejarte solo!!!- le grita al chico desesperada

-hazme caso Sakura, no podemos permitir que atrapen a Gaara, hazlo por el-

-Sasuke- susurra Gaara observándolo

-pero- iba a decir algo pero Sasuke le sonríe, así que asiente con la cabeza y corre hacia a Gaara que la recibe con un fuerte abrazo

-Sakura, mi Sakura, perdóname por favor, solo quiero que estés bien- dice el kage estrechándola fuertemente

-no te preocupes Gaara, yo estoy muy feliz de que hayas regresado- dice abrazándolo y llorando sobre su pecho -te amo tanto-

-y yo a ti Sakura-

Sasuke observo la escena por unos segundos para después voltear su rostro a otro lado con una mirada de dolor, Itachi en cambio los observaba con mucha rabia y hasta odio, hizo unos sellos con las manos y preparo un jutsu.

-lo siento pero no se irán de aquí, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Itachi lanza otra bola de fuego a la pareja que estaba distraída en su reencuentro, pero Sakura se dio cuenta al sentir el chakra de Itachi y empuja a Gaara lejos, recibiendo el ataque

-Sakura!!!!!!- gritan Gaara y Sasuke al ver como el ataque le daba directamente a la kunoichi

- maldición- dice Itachial ver a Sakura en el suelo con varias quemaduras

-Sakura, estas bien?- Gaara se apresura a ella y la toma en sus brazos delicadamente

-no te preocupes Gaara, estoy bien, lo importante es que no te haya pasado nada a ti- dice con mirada adolorida y débilmente

-eres una tonta, por que lo hiciste?- dice muy preocupado

-porque te amo, nunca permitiría que te lastimaran, prefiero morir a ver como sufres-

- no digas eso, tú eres más importante Sakura, no debiste de hacer eso, se supone que yo seria el que te protegería- Gaara le sonrie tristemente

-pues entonces nos cuidaremos entre los dos, eres lo más importante para mi Gaara, la razón de que yo este viva, tú eres mi todo-

-y tu el mío Sakura, perdóname por dudar de ti, de tu amor, perdóname-

-no te preocupes, eso no hará que te ame menos- dice Sakura con una sonrisa, luego acumula chakra en sus manos y empieza a curar lentamente sus heridas y quemaduras -no me queda mucho chakra, así que no podre hacer mucho, no te preocupes, no me moriré por esto, pero no podre cuidarte hasta que este mejor, así que no hagas nada tonto me entiendes- dice con una gran sonrisa y fingiendo enojo

-claro que no, te lo prometo- luego de decir eso Gaara la besa tiernamente y de una forma muy suave, dulce y llena de amor te amo

-y yo a ti- después de eso Sakura cae inconsciente por la falta de chakra, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-no sabes que haría sin ti- dice Gaara acariciando el rostro de la kunoichi y levantándola en sus brazos para recostarla bajo un árbol

-como te atreves a lastimar a Sakura, Itachi- Sasuke estaba muy enojado

-no armes drama hermanito, ya ves que no le paso nada- dice en tono burlón pero muy serio

-tuviste suerte, pero aun así, nunca te perdonare por haberla lastimado- Sasuke estaba furioso, sintió como su mundo se destrozaba al ver a Sakura quemada en el suelo y con mirada de dolor, eso solo sirvió para alimentar mas su odio y rabia hacia Itachi y transformarlos en poder -ya me canse de ti, arruinaste mi vida, le hiciste mucho daño a muchas personas, tratas de capturar a Naruto, a mi mejor amigo, el que realmente ha sido un hermano para mi, no te lo permitiré Itachi, no permitiré que le hagas daño a alguien mas, no permitiré que lastimes a mi familia, Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto; a mis amigos, lo único que me queda en esta vida- empezó a acumular su chakra -esto se acaba ahora Chidori Nagashi!!!!!!-

Sasuke a pesar del dolor en su brazo utiliza la técnica y corre rápidamente hacia Itachi que estaba inmóvil viéndolo fijamente, para después dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras su corazón era atravesado por la técnica de su hermano, cuando esta se desvaneció, cae agonizante al suelo, pero aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

-esto se termino- dice Sasuke en un suspiro y sosteniendo su brazo nuevamente destrozado y sangrando

-lo hiciste Sasuke, te felicito-

-de que hablas?-

-pudiste derrotarme, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Sasuke, me mataste no solo por tu odio sino por proteger lo que amabas- dice Itachi tosiendo sangre

- Itachi - Sasuke lo observa tristemente

- te convertiste en un gran ninja y no solo eso, sino en una gran persona, no podría sentirme mas orgulloso de ti hermano, ni mas feliz, encontraste grandes amigos, personas que te quieren Sasuke y volviste a reconstruir una familia con tu equipo, se que ahora podrás ser feliz y eso me hace morir tranquilo- derrama una lagrimas y cierra sus ojos -te pido que me perdones Sasuke-

-Itachi yo…- dice viéndolo con gran tristeza y derramando algunas lagrimas -te perdono hermano-

- muchas gracias hermanito- después de eso Itachi sonríe y cierra sus ojos para siempre

-Itachi- dice mientras llora en silencio luego siente una mano en su hombro

-Sasuke, es mejor que nos vayamos- dice Gaara con una mirada triste y comprensiva

-si, Sakura necesita descansar- con cuidado debido a su brazo herido, Sasuke toma el cuerpo inerte de su hermano y lo levanta, mientras Gaara hace lo mismo con Sakura- vamos-

CONTINUARA………………….

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, me quedo algo triste el final, hasta yo llore escribiendolo espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la continuacion**


	13. Descanso y una propuesta

**Hola, aqui les traigo el penultimo capitulo de este fic, eso quiere decir que el siguiente sera el ultimo, espero que lo disfruten y no los haya decepcionado con el, bueno muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus animos, los dejo con el capitulo **

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Te necesito/ Descanso y una propuesta**

Gaara y Sasuke avanzaban muy lentamente, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, pero este ultimo a pesar de por fin haber cumplido con su venganza, lucia muy triste, solo miraba el cuerpo inerte del que alguna vez fue su hermano en sus brazos, Gaara lo observaba de reojo con algo de pena, no era bueno en el asunto de los sentimientos, solo cuando estaba con Sakura, así que no sabia nada que decir. A lo lejos pudieron divisar a Shikamaru frente a Sasori y a Kiba y Akamaru frente a un muy herido Kisame.

-que ha sucedido?- pregunta Gaara de forma seria

-es algo complicado, pero Akamaru y yo acabaremos con el- dice Kiba observando a Kisame

-esto es problemático y aburrido, el Akatsuki no quiere pelear-

-veo que Itachi cayo- dice Sasori desplazando su mirada de Shikamaru hacia Sasuke que agacho la cabeza

-Itachi- Kisame lo observa unos segundos

-así es y es mejor que ustedes se rindan si no quieren terminar igual, ya han hecho mucho daño- dice Gaara de forma muy fría y seria

-entiendo, aun así nuestro objetivo son los bijuus y aunque nos retiremos, el plan original no cambiara- dice Sasori de forma tranquila

- los estaré esperando, solo espero que no sean tan cobardes para entrometer a personas inocentes- Gaara estaba algo enojado observando a Sakura

-que haremos Sasori?- pregunta Kisame poniéndose de pie muy lastimado

-no lo se, tendremos que hablar con Pein- en eso Shikamaru lo suelta, Sasori se acerca y recoge a un Deidara lastimado -vamos, además Deidara necesita atención medica y descanso-

-si, vamos- con eso los tres Akatsukis se alejan

- eso fue raro- dice Kiba algo confundido

- busquemos a Naruto- dice Sasuke fríamente, con eso todos se privaron de hacer preguntas sobre lo de Itachi

-y Sakura?-

-esta bien Shikamaru, solo necesita descansar- responde Gaara con una sonrisa que los sorprendió a todos vamos a buscar a Naruto y a los demás

Mientras tanto

Naruto lanzo su Rasengan a Hidan y Kazuku, pero no hizo mucho debido a las habilidades y características de estos.

- eso es todo lo que tienes Kyuubi?- Hidan estaba algo herido

-ahhh que personas tan raras, son un par de fenómenos!!!- grita el rubio

-ya cállate y prepárate para morir- Kazuku estaba fastidiado

-Eso no lo creo- dice alguien apareciendo

-Neji!!! Viniste y que paso con Sakura-chan, Gaara, Sasuke-baka y los demás?-

-no lo se, Kiba y Shikamaru, fueron con ellos, yo vine a ayudarte Naruto-

-tranquilo, yo puedo solo con ellos, ya veras-

-deberías escuchar a tu amigo y dejar que te ayude- Hidan prepara su guadaña

-se que Naruto puede solo, pero no vine hasta aquí para quedarme de brazos cruzados- dice Neji con su media sonrisa y se coloca en posición de pelea

-tu lo quisiste- Kazuku se lanza hasta Neji pero este lo recibe con su taijutsu alejándolo-- vaya eres fuerte, esto será interesante-

- eso nos deja a los dos- Hidan observa a Naruto

- yo podía con ambos, pero bueno- dice Naruto apareciendo mas clones

Mientras tanto Kakashi, seguía peleando contra Pein que utilizaba ataque de todos los tipos lo que le hacia la pelea difícil a Kakashi, pero este utilizaba las habilidades obtenidas con su Sharingan que igualaban las cosas.

-creo que esto debe terminar ahora Chidori!!!!- el ataque golpea de frente a Pein, haciéndole una gran herida

-eso estuvo bien, pero eso no es suficiente- en eso llegan Sasori, Kisame y Deidara -veo que fallaron-

-lo sentimos- se disculpa Kisame

-el plan fracaso, parece que ganaron Kakashi- dice Pein de forma tranquila

-eso quiere decir que Sasuke y los demás….- decia un confundido Kakashi

-Aquí estamos-

-Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba…….Sakura-

-no podremos hacer mucho perdimos a Zetsu y a Itachi- dice Pein observando al Uchiha- y Kisame y Deidara están heridos-

-toma una sabia decisión y retírate-dice Kakashi de forma seria

-es lo más conveniente, pero no desistiremos-

-pueden intentarlo las veces que sean, pero cada día nos haremos mas fuertes y su plan volverá a fallar-Gaara miraba a Pein en forma retadora

-Hidan, Kazuku- los llama Pein observando a los ojos a Gaara -es hora de retirarnos-

-entiendo- Kazuku se retira

-se salvaron- dice Hidan colocándose al lado de los otros Akatsukis

-que?? Pero si yo podía con todos, no sean cobardes, yo los acabare- grita Naruto

-cállate dobe-

-grrrr Sasuke-

-bien, nos vemos- Pein desaparece seguido de los demás Akatsukis

-cuida de Sakura- le dice Sasori en un susurro a Gaara antes de desaparecer

- lo se-

-Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!- Naruto se lanza sobre Gaara y le quita a Sakura de los brazos -estas bien, respóndeme, que le paso a mi hermanita?-

-esta bien Naruto, solo necesita descansar-

-si baka, eres tan bulloso-

-cállate Sasuke-teme nadie pidió tu opinión- luego Naruto se calla al ver el cuerpo de Itachi y la mirada de Sasuke -Sasuke…..lo hiciste-

-Sasuke- dice Kakashi pero este no respondió

-regresemos a Konoha- Gaara se da la vuelta

- si, hay que celebrar, la misión fue todo un éxito- grita Kiba entusiasmado

- yo solo quiero descansar- dice Neji siguiendo a Gaara

- yo igual esto ha sido problemático-Shikamaru los sigue

-bueno vamos, todos necesitamos curarnos y descansar luego Kakashi observa a Sasuke -Sasuke…..tu brazo-

-Sasuke!!!!! Que te paso??-

-no importa Naruto, andando- dice Sasuke empezando a caminar

-es mejor que lo dejemos tranquilo- les dice a todos

-Gaara tiene razón, vamos-

Después de un largo viaje y algo lento, debido al estado de todos, llegan a las puertas de Konoha, pero ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de entrar antes de que unas siluetas se les abalanzaran encima

-Hinata-chan!!!!!-Naruto la carga y le da un gran beso

- me alegra mucho que estés bien- dice Hinata sonriendo y correspondiendo al beso

-Kiba, estas bien? No te paso nada? Y Akamaru?- decía Ino mientras lo inspeccionaba por todas parte

- tranquila Ino, estoy bien- le dice Kiba con una gran sonrisa, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla -y Akamaru también-

-te ves bien Ten Ten-

-no seas tan frio Neji- dice la chica y se lanza a abrazarlo

- te extrañe-

- y yo a ti Neji, me alegro que estés bien, tuve miedo-

-tranquila, ya regrese-

-Gaara!!!!!!!- alguien se le lanza encima

- Temari- dice Gaara asombrado tratando de verla y tratando de no caerse por el peso de su hermana encima suyo y el de Sakura en sus brazos -que haces aquí? Deberías de estar cuidando la aldea?-

-no pude quedarme sabiendo que mi hermanito menor y mi cuñadita, estaban en problemas- dice la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-gracias Temari- responde Gaara también sonriendo

- y donde esta mi chico problema?-

-aquí- Shikamaru no pudo decir nada más ya que Temari se lanzo a besarlo

-ejem- Gaara los miraba de reojo y se aclaraba la garganta para llamar la atencion

-lo siento- dice separándose y abrazando a Shikamaru que estaba muy sonrojado, aun no se acostumbraba a los arranques apasionados de su novia

- tengo una duda, si tu estas aquí, quien esta cuidando la aldea?-

-bueno Gaara… -dice Temari algo nerviosa -deje a Kankuro a cargo-

-ah bueno- luego Gaara procesa la información -que tu que????-

-si, lo se, pero no te preocupes, Baki lo esta ayudando- dice algo dudosa

- espero que mi aldea se encuentre bien- mira a su hermana de forma asesina

-jejeje, mejor lleva a Sakura al hospital- dice Teamari con una risa fingida y muy asustada

-si, vamos- todos parten al hospital donde los esperaba Tsunade, para curar sus heridas

-que vas a hacer Sasuke?- pregunta Kakashi aun parados en la puerta de la aldea

-debo enterrarlo- dice Sasuke observando a su hermano

-deberías, primero encargarte de tu brazo, así no podrás-

-esto es más importante- responde fríamente

-siempre tan terco, esta bien, pero déjame ayudarte- Sasuke asiente y así ambos se dirigen al territorio de los Uchihas

Al día siguiente ya todos se encontraban bien, sus heridas fueron curadas, pero Sakura aun permanecía en el hospital, por precaución, aunque ella le alegaba a Tsunade y a Gaara que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-pero Tsunade-sama, yo estoy bien, no pasa nada, además no me hicieron nada en Akatsuki-

-debes descansar Sakura y es una orden!!-

-hazle caso a Tsunade-sama, además lo que hiciste fue algo estúpido- dice Gaara con tono y mirada seria

-pero lo volvería a hacer con mucho gusto- responde Sakura con una gran sonrisa

-estos jóvenes de ahora, lo que hace el amor- le dice Tsunade con una sonrisa picara a Gaara que se sonrojo de inmediato

- que ha pasado con Sasuke?- pregunta Sakura de forma cuidadosa y algo preocupada

-no lo hemos visto desde ayer, no siquiera ha venido a que cure sus heridas- responde algo seria Tsunade

-no se veía bien, después de lo de Itachi- Gaara tambien estaba serio

-entiendo- dice Sakura algo melancólica

-mejor descansa un rato, Gaara y yo debemos de hablar de algo importante-

-de que Tsunade-sama?

-no seas curiosa, no te preocupes, regreso mas tarde- Gaara le da un beso y se va con la Hokage

-es bueno regresar- dice Sakura recostándose con una gran sonrisa

- Tienes razón, es bueno tenerte de vuelta- dice alguien desde la ventana

- Sasuke-kun- dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa estaba preocupada por ti

-estoy bien-responde seriamente

-no me engañas, dime estas así por lo de Itachi?- le da una sonrisa tierna y algo triste- lo siento mucho-

-gracias, ahora ya todo esta bien, pensé que me sentiría diferente, que estaría feliz, pero solo siento un hueco mas grande y escucharlo pedirme perdón, no lo hizo mas fácil-

- nunca lo fue, era tu hermano, pase lo que pase, era tu sangre, nunca fue fácil, pero ahora ya puedes descansar, empezar una nueva vida y ser feliz Sasuke-

- "nunca lo seré sin ti" tienes razón, es hora de encontrar un nuevo camino- dice Sasuke fingiendo una sonrisa

-prométeme que lo harás- Sakura lo mira de forma suplicante

- lo prometo- ahora si le sonríe sinceramente

-Tsunade-sama dice que no has venido a curar tus heridas, déjame ver-

-estoy bien, no pasa nada-

-Sasuke- dice a manera de regaño, este le enseña su brazo y ella abre los ojos a más no poder- Sasuke-kun, esta destrozado, me sorprende que te sostengas en pie-

-hay cosas que duelen mas- dice mirando para otro lado con la imagen de Gaara y Sakura besándose en su cabeza, pero gira al sentir como Sakura cura su brazo- no deberías, estas débil-

-no lo estoy, deberías unirte a Tsunade y Gaara que juran que soy una bebe, no te preocupes, relájate y déjame a mi- unos minutos después ya había terminado

- esto es genial, curaste mi brazo, esta como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada, como lo hiciste?-pregunta asombrado y moviendo su brazo

-recuerda que soy un ninja medico y he estudiado bastante, considéralo como un agradecimiento por haber ido a salvarme-

- lo volvería a hacer con mucho gusto-Sasuke le regala una sonrisa- ahora si descansa, ya que gastaste chakra curándome-

-bueno, pero dime, estarás bien?-

-si, ahora lo estaré- levanta la mano en señal de despedida y se marcha

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage

-vaya no me esperaba esto, estas seguro?- pregunta algo asombrada la Hokage

-así es, nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida- le responde decidido Gaara

-entonces concuerdo contigo y déjame decirte que estoy muy feliz-

- muchas gracias Tsunade-sama-

- muy bien, ahora ve con Sakura y tranquilo-

-si, tratare de estarlo- le sonríe a la Hokage para regresar con Sakura al hospital

Momentos después en el hospital

-estas dormida?- pregunta Gaara entrando a la habitación de Sakura

-tranquilo, hace poco desperté-

-me alegro ver que estés bien-

-si, Sasuke vino a visitarme, ya esta bien-

- me alegra saberlo, espero que se sienta mejor-

- si, estará bien- sonríe y se queda pensativa- oye es mi impresión o Sasuke y tu se están llevando muy bien? Que sucedió?-

-algo así y no te preocupes, no pasa nada-

-bien, solo quiero decirte que me alegra mucho, otra cosa, estas bien? Te noto nervioso-

-Sakura, con todo lo que ha pasado, me he dado cuenta lo importante que eres para mi, lo supe desde que hace tres años te vi bajo ese árbol, tan sola, en todo el día no te saque de mi cabeza, porque me recordabas a mi, a mi soledad y cuando en la cena, me hablaste me sentí tan feliz y ahora que estas a mi lado, realmente mi vida esta completa, pensé que te perdería y que no te merecía, lo pensé tantas veces y no aceptaba que alguien como tu pudiera quererme, pero te arriesgaste por mi y me demostraste lo contrario, se que sin ti no seria nada y no me imagino un futuro lejos de ti, por eso Sakura, te casarías conmigo?-

CONTINUARA………….

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, el final llegara pronto y de nuevo gracias por pasar por aqui **


	14. La Boda

**Hola, bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y no los haya decepcionado, muchisimas gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios, realmente me dieron los animos para escribir, agradezco y a precio a todas y cada una de las personas que leyeron mi historia y se pasaron por este fic, los vere pronto con otro, bueno los dejo con el capi y que viva el GaaSaku!!!!!**

" " pensamientos  
-------- cambio de escena  
(N/A) Notas de la autora  
descripción de la situación

**Te necesito/ La boda**

-Sakura, con todo lo que ha pasado, me he dado cuenta lo importante que eres para mi, lo supe desde que hace tres años te vi bajo ese árbol, tan sola, en todo el día no te saque de mi cabeza, porque me recordabas a mi, a mi soledad y cuando en la cena, me hablaste me sentí tan feliz y ahora que estas a mi lado, realmente mi vida esta completa, pensé que te perdería y que no te merecía, lo pensé tantas veces y no aceptaba que alguien como tu pudiera quererme, pero te arriesgaste por mi y me demostraste lo contrario, se que sin ti no seria nada y no me imagino un futuro lejos de ti, por eso Sakura, te casarías conmigo?-

-Ga…Gaara, yo- Sakura estaba en shock, solo podía ver los ojos suplicantes de Gaara esperando su respuesta

-entiendo si no estas lista o estas confundida, pero verdaderamente, me harías mas feliz de lo que ya soy si me aceptaras- Gaara se oía muy seguro y muy decidido

- Gaara yo, acepto, encantada me convertiré en tu esposa- le dice con una gran sonrisa

-de verdad?- dice confundido, sin poder creérselo

-claro que si, me has hecho la mujer mas feliz- dice aun sonriendo y se sonroja cuando el toma su mano y coloca un hermoso anillo de oro con un gran diamante rodeado de rubíes- Gaara, esta hermoso-

-muchas gracias Sakura- se acerca a ella y le da un gran beso

-gracias a ti- dice después del beso -pero cuando lo compraste? Además debió costar una fortuna- observa el hermoso anillo

-ayer después de que nos curaron, fui con Temari y con Ino a comprarlo luego pone una cara de horror no me imagine que salir con ellas fuera tan horrible, pobre de Shikamaru y de Kiba- luego sonríe -además no te preocupes, mereces esto y mas-

-muchas gracias- lo vuelve a besar

-Tsunade-sama te dio permiso para salir hoy del hospital-

-en serio?? Entonces vamos, quiero avisarles a Naruto y a los demás- con una gran sonrisa toma a Gaara de la mano y sale corriendo del hospital halando a Gaara con ella

-tranquila Sakura, se que estas emocionada, pero no hay prisa-

-claro que si, estoy tan feliz, todos deben de saberlo-

Después de unos minutos llegan al Ichiraku donde todos sus amigos y los senseis estaban comiendo y celebrando la llegada a salvo de los shinobis que fueron a rescatar a Sakura, al llegar Naruto se abalanza sobre Sakura.

-Sakura-chan!!!!!!! Estas bien, que alegría- dice el rubio mientras la abraza

-si, Naruto, muchas gracias por todo hermanito- corresponde con una gran sonrisa

-que alegría Sakura-chan-

-gracias Hinata- y así todos fueron saludándola, en el fondo Temari e Ino sonreían misteriosamente mientras miraban a Gaara que se sonrojaba

-le dijiste?- pregunta Temari y Gaara asiente con la cabeza muy rojo

-ahhhhh - Ino se le tira encima a Gaara y lo abraza, todos los voltean a ver confundidos

-sucede algo Ino?- pregunta Kiba algo celoso al ver a su novia colgada del cuello del kage

-jejeje lo siento- la rubia se suelta de un Gaara muy rojo

-y la que tiene que responder que pasa es Sakura- le dice Temari de forma picara

-que sucede Sakura-chan?- pregunta Naruto con cara de incógnita

-bueno lo que sucede es que…..bueno- se coloca al lado de Gaara y toma su mano -Gaara y yo vamos a casarnos-

Todos se quedan en silencio unos segundos y luego se lanzan a abrazar y a felicitara a la feliz pareja

-me alegro mucho por ustedes Sakura-chan- Naruto abraza a ambos -ya sabes Gaara que tienes que cuidar a mi hermanita o te la veras conmigo-

-tranquilo Naruto- luego Gaara gira y ve a Sasuke tras el, viéndolo de forma seria

-felicidades Gaara- le tiende la mano y el pelirrojo la aprieta

-gracias Sasuke-

-se que la harás muy feliz -le dice Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

- no dudes de ello- Gaara le sonríe igual

-mírate Sakura, recuerdo cuando me asignaron al equipo 7 y sonreías suspirando por Sasuke todo el día, ahora te vas a casar con el Kazekage de Sunagakure, aunque eres muy joven-

-jejeje lo se Kakashi sensei, pero usted sabe lo que hace el amor- le da una gran sonrisa -bueno Kakashi sensei, no he tenido tiempo de hablar con Gaara porque a penas me lo dijo, pero usted sabe que mis padres murieron y me haría muy feliz si usted me entregara en el altar-

- Sa…Sakura- Kakshi estaba muy sorprendido por la petición, pero muy feliz, así que le da un gran abrazo -por supuesto que si Sakura, encantado lo haría-

-muchas gracias sensei- corresponde el abrazo

-que bien por ustedes y cuando será la boda?- pregunta Ten Ten

-si a Sakura le parece bien, creo que un mes es suficiente- responde el pelirrojo

-por supuesto que si, me muero de ganas, entre mas pronto sea mejor- dice Sakura sonriendo

-donde será?- dice Neji

-soy el Kazekage, así que por tradición será en Suna, aunque sobra decir que todos están invitados-

-Sakura-

-si? Sasuke dime- en eso Sasuke le da un abrazo -Sasuke-

-felicitaciones Sakura-

-gracias- dice correspondiendo el abrazo

Sasuke se aferraba a ella fuertemente, como no queriendo dejarla ir o tratando de conservar ese recuerdo, ese tacto para siempre, definitivamente la había perdido, el lo sabia, sentía un dolor muy grande en su corazón, pero estaba feliz, ya que sabia que Gaara siempre la cuidaría y la amaría, aun así, jamás la olvidaría, ni la dejaría de amar.

- Sakura, perdóname por todo el daño que te cause- le susurra en el oído aun abrazándola

-no hay nada que perdonar Sasuke, todo quedo en el pasado, ahora lo que cuenta es el futuro-

-gracias y gracias también por estar ahí siempre y ser mi familia-

-siempre estaré ahí Sasuke, además ustedes también son mi familia, Kakashi-sensei siempre será como un padre para los tres y Naruto y tú siempre serán mis hermanos-

-cuenta con eso, aunque si te parece que el dobe es sobre protector, es que no me conoces- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no creo que seas mas sobre protector que Naruto- dice entre risas

Dos días después Temari, Gaara y Sakura partieron a Suna, pero acompañados de Ten Ten, Hinata e Ino que insistían en ayudarlos a planear la boda y de Shikamaru que quería pasar más tiempo con su novia.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, todas las personas de la aldea oculta entre la arena estaban muy felices de saber que su Kage, se casaría con la médica de la aldea, Gaara todos los días se veía más feliz y dedicado a la aldea, eso alegraba mucho a todas las personas. Sakura trabajaba fuertemente en el hospital mientras en la casa las chicas se peleaban por escoger las cosas de la boda y con Shikamaru y Kankuro aguantándolas.

El mes se fue volando, ya solo faltaba un día para la tan esperada boda, todos los shinobis de Konoha, los senseis y la Hokage, estaban en Suna, preparándose para el gran día, la mujeres se encontraban en el cuarto de Sakura, mientras los hombres se encontraban en la sala.

Con los chicos

- no te pongas nervioso Gaara-

-no puedo evitarlo Naruto, mañana es la boda-

-Sakura ya te dijo que si, no va a dejarte plantado en el altar los últimos minutos antes de la boda- dice Sasuke de forma des complicada, luego se pone serio -aunque podría ser probable, no hay que descartar las posibilidades-

-déjate de bromas Sasuke, pones más nervioso a Gaara- lo regaña Kakashi

-no era una broma- dice serio, luego ve todas las mirada asesinas sobre el -esta bien, ya no juego con eso-

-adema tranquilo Gaara, que te casaras con Sakura y no con tu hermana, eso si seria problemático y tendrías que estar asustado-

-concuerdo contigo Shikamaru, si fuera Temari es otra cosa- responde Kankuro

-con ese hermano para que enemigos- Neji gira los ojos

-lo peor es que Kankuro y Shikamaru tienen razón- la afirmación tan seria de Gaara deja a todos estáticos pensando en como seria ser el novio de Temari y sintiendo pena por Shikamaru

-ya no hablemos mas de eso, debes estar feliz por casarte con Sakura-chan- grita Naruto de forma euforica

- te quedaste con la flor mas hermosa de la aldea- dice Lee llorando en un rincón

-bueno Kazekage, Kakashi y yo le tenemos un regalo- dice Jiraiya sacando algo y pasándoselo a Gaara, todos lo miraban curioso

-que es esto?-

-es mi ultima creación, Icha Icha Paradise versión Luna de miel, Kakashi me ayudo a escribirlo- dice el sannin muy orgulloso

-viejo hentai, como te atreves a regalarle eso a Gaara para que le haga cosas indecentes a mi hermanita- dice Naruto muy enojado con Sasuke al lado, listos para lanzarse encima de Kakashi y Jiraiya mientras Gaara estaba súper rojo y en estado de shock con el dichoso regalito.

Con las chicas

-que afortunada eres Sakura, debes estar muy feliz-

- por supuesto que lo estoy Ten Ten, Gaara es la persona más importante para mí, pero no puedo dejar de estar nerviosa y tener miedo-

-no te preocupes es normal- Hinata trataba de tranquilizarla

-nunca me imagine que Gaara haría algo como esto- dice Temari asombrada

-si, recuerdo cuando llego y nos dijo que quería pedirle matrimonio a Sakura y necesitaba nuestra ayuda, nunca lo había visto nervioso y tartamudeando- se reia Ino

-Gaara ha cambiado mucho y todo gracias a Sakura-

-lo se, pero que tal si decepciono a Gaara y si no soy buena esposa, ni buena madre, ni un modelo digno como esposa del Kazekage?- dice alterada

-tranquila Sakura, serás la mejor en todo lo que dices- dice Tsunade colocando una mano sobre su hombro tratando de calmarla

-Tsunade-sama tiene razón, no te preocupes Sakura, ustedes se quieren, eso es suficiente- afirma Shizune

-gracias a todas-dice Sakura ya mas tranquila

El día había llegado, todo estaba listo, en el altar se encontraba Gaara muy elegante con un traje negro y muy nervioso, al lado de Naruto, que era su padrino y de Temari que era la madrina. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron las damas de honor, Hinata, Ino y Ten Ten acompañadas de Kankuro, Sasuke y Shikamaru como sus respectivas parejas, luego apareció Sakura del brazo de Kakashi, con un hermoso vestido blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo, era de manga larga elaborada en encaje y dejaba sus hombros y cuello descubiertos, un gran velo que llegaba hasta el piso pero que no tapaba su cara, se veía hermosa, digna de la futura esposa del Kazekage.

-estas hermosa Sakura- le susurra Kakashi en el oído

-muchas gracias-

-estas lista?- la chica asiente nerviosa pero con una gran sonrisa-entonces vamos-

Kakashi le entrego a Sakura a Gaara, después de eso la boda dio inicio, todos estaban muy felices por la pareja y aunque Gaara y Sakura se veían nerviosos no quitaban una gran sonrisa de sus rostros, minutos después ya eran marido y mujer.

Al fin después de tantos obstáculos, Gaara y Sakura estaban unidos para siempre, ninguno de los dos podía ser más feliz. Al año Sakura dio a luz a un hermoso niño que era el vivo retrato de Gaara pero con los ojos de Sakura, la sonrisa de Gaara era aun mas inmensa que hace un año, no podía estar más orgulloso de su esposa ni de su hijo.

Shikamaru se mudo a Suna para vivir con Temari, ambos compraron una casa cerca de la de Gaara. Naruto le pidió a Hinata que se casara con el, la boda seria en unos meses, mientras iba todos los meses junto con Sasuke a visitar a su hermanita.

Neji y Ten Ten formalizaron su relación y se comprometieron, se casarían después de Naruto y Hinata. Ino y Kiba aun eran novios pero decían que querían disfrutar mas antes del matrimonio, así que seguían muy felices como estaban. Sasuke continuaba en la aldea, muy feliz al lado de Naruto y de Kakashi que a pesar del tiempo lo seguía entrenando. Sasuke no volvió a salir con nadie, ni fijarse en nadie más, sabia que nunca podría amar a nadie como a Sakura, aun la amaba y nunca dejaría de hacerlo, ella era la única con quien podía reconstruir su clan y ya no seria posible, tiempo atrás había hablado con Naruto sobre eso y tomo la decisión de que la historia del clan Uchiha finalizaría con el.

Kankuro, Shino, Chouji y Lee aun continuaban solteros. Todo era paz en Suna y en Konoha para todos, los problemas del pasado quedaron atrás y el futuro estaba adelante.

FIN.

**Bueno, eso fue todo, ojala les haya gustado y de nuevo muchisimas gracias a todos, proximamente fic NejiSaku para los que les guste esta pareja y despues retomo el GaaSaku que es mi pareja favorita, bueno nos veremos en otras historias, muchas gracias a todos y cuidensen mucho.**


End file.
